Sudden Emotions
by Mo0nLighT-gAL
Summary: FINISHED! My first fic ever... It all started with a stupid mission then followed by mixed emotions... just read and review.. no flames plzz. sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino
1. Stupid Mission

This is my first fic.. sorry if its kind of ugly..  
  
This is a fic SakuSasu with Neji here.... Also other pairs like ShikaIno and HinaNaru.. hope you'll enjoy it...  
  
So on with the story.. Chapter 1 "SAKURA!!! WAKE UP, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!". Just then she opened her eyes.. she can't see easily.. everything was almost blurred. "SAKURA.. DON'T LET ME GO THERE!" She sat up and yawned.. "Fine, Fine.. I'm coming down already mom! She shouted.. she went to the bathroom and took a bath.. "I need to go now.. bye mom" as she walked out her house. She walked alone in the street until someone called her name....  
  
"Sakura wait up!" She looked at her back and saw a boy whom she doesn't like to see for this moment... She looked away and walked as fast as she can.. pretending not to hear Naruto's voice. But Naruto ran and catch up.  
  
"Hey , why are you in a hurry? Are you running away from me?" he asked Inner Sakura: [Actually.. YYYYYYESSSSSS!!! /pif] Sakura smiled.. "Of course not, why would I run away from you?" "Okies then.. wanna walk with me on the way to our training?" he used his puppy eyes (could a boy do that... hehehe) [I'd rather walk with someone else rather than you!]"Well.. actually.." she whispered then suddenly there was a loud BANG.. "SAKURA WALK WITH ME!!!" a guy said with thick eyebrows and kinda exactly look like his Sensai, it was Rock Lee "WALK WITH ME!!!" "NO, WITH ME!!" "I ASKED HER FIRST!!" the other guys shouted.. "On other thought, lets go!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and ran..  
  
After running about 32 blocks just to hide from the fanboys Sakura have, they both stopped trying to catch their breath.  
  
"So what took you two so long?" someone asked sounded like from a tree. Naruto looked around and saw a black haired boy w/ crossed arms sitting on a branch of the biggest tree.  
  
"I just walked Sakura and we went on a date that's why we 2 took so long and..." Naruto said with a smile on his face.. but then before he can finish, BANG! The next thing Naruto knew was that Sakura punched his face..  
  
"OOOOWWW, that hurts... mommy.. help me" Naruto said holding his nose sobbing.. "I would never go to a date with you!! AS IN NEVER!!" Sakura then sat down under a tree crossing her arms...  
  
Sasuke (the guy on the tree) on the other hand just grinned. Then looked away..  
  
After an hour of silence (yes.. silence coz Naruto was too busy touching his nose and Sakura falling asleep and Sasuke as usual doing nothing but stare) PUFF.. Kakashi appeared holding his 'Icha Icha Paradise'..  
  
"How come you guys are quiet??" he sad looking at a sobbing Naruto to a sleeping Sakura. "I see.. well come on.. lots to do!!" Sakura waked up, Naruto wiped his tears and Sasuke jumping from the tree.  
  
"I see new record.. 1 hour.. and with that matter me and Naruto came here 30 minutes late.. all in all 1 ½ hour.. impressive.." Sakura said sarcastically. "YEAH!!!! I AGREE!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.. "Calm down.. now to our mission.. Its very important.. now listen to me guys.." Kakashi said.. all 3 of them leaned closer.. "I think I'm not suppose to tell it to you guys here.. better follow me" he jumped tree to tree while his 3 students followed him.. After maybe 2 hours they reached their destination..  
  
"A RESORT????" Naruto shouted.. "Not just a resort.. it's a resort that can be found in the middle of the forest!" Kakashi said smiling (you can't see his smile I remember). "What are we suppose to do?" Sakura asked looking around.. "Hmp" was the only sound that came out of his mouth.. "Our mission is to have fun with some team.. so this is where I leave you.. just see you guys at the pool.." Kakashi then disappeared leaving 3 students mouth open.. "Oops sorry I forgot to give you the key.. here.." he then threw the key to Sakura and disappeared. "Now what.." Naruto said looking at his other team mates. Suddenly someone shouted.. "SASUKE!!! YOU'RE HERE!!! COME ON WITH ME TO THE POOL!!!!" The three of them looked at the girl with blonde hair running towards Sasuke's direction.. It was Ino.. She reached her destination (of course where else.. Sasuke's body).. She hugged him.. "How I miss you" She whispered.. On the other side.. [Who the hell does she think she is to Sasuke.. his girlfriend?? ARRRRGGHH] Inner Sakura said.. She just stared at the two of them then looked away crossing her arms (my favorite thing to do.. CROSS ARMS!!). Sasuke pushed Ino away.. he just looked at her evilly (bwahahaha) and he walked away.. [HAHAHAHAHA.. That's what u get Ino Pig.. hahaha] she then smiled and followed Sasuke.. Naruto bent and and asked Ino "Are you ok?" Ino got mad and just stood marching back to where her other mates are.  
  
"Sasuke wait up!!" Sakura shouted catching her breath. Sasuke stopped and looked behind him.. "What do you want?" he said coldy. "Well.. I .. I just want to... maybe.. ask you to a date? Or just hang out with me here in the resort??" she said looking at the ground even though she knows that he'll just regret her offer..  
  
I'll continue this.. promise!! Meanwhile.. please review... 


	2. Kiss, Blush, Lost

My second chapter.. by the way Naruto is not mine.. so don't sue me or whatever.. R&R please.. ty...  
  
Here it goes again Sasuke looked at her and continued his walk.. "I think you know what my answer is.. beside who side I'll stay here anyway??" he said.  
  
Suddenly someone appeared in front of Sasuke that cause him to back away.. "Me.. I'm the one who said you to stay here, and if you try to get out.. I'll say Ino and the other girls to have a date with you!" Kakashi said then he again disappeared.. (hehehe, weird)  
  
"So.." Sakura said  
  
"He won but I won't be spending time with you, theres no way I'll be with an annoying, weak and helpless girl named by Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke said and walked away..  
  
She can't believe he told her something very mean.. she cried and ran through the forest... not knowing where would she end up.. she wanted to be alone.. she's not annoying, well that's what the others say.. she know she is weak.. but she promised herself to be stronger one day.. but helpless.. What do I have to do so that he'll like me... I've tried my best..but how come my best is not good enough.  
  
She then bumped to someone.. she fell to the floor (still crying)..  
  
"Watch where your going could you!!" someone said.. she looked and saw a guy w/ brown hair and kinda blank eyes like Hinata only different color.. it was Neji (I forgot his last name.. sorry guys.. PEACE ha).. She stood up rubbing her eyes and said sorry continued to run sobbing... Neji continued his training trying to forget what happened..  
  
(On the other side.. where Ino is..) "Hey what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked while holding a towel.. Ino ignored him and just sat down on a chair.. Shika sat beside her and looked at her..  
  
"let me guess, Sasuke" He said rolling his eyes..  
  
"How come he doesn't see me.. he's always cold!" Ino started.. while Shika was thinking of something _how come she just see sasuke.. but never lay her eyes on mine.. sasuke this sasuke that.. I can't take it.. but if I tell her how I really feel.. she might reject me.. and won't be that open as it is right now... please God help me.._  
  
"and I was planning on how our kiss would meet one day" she stopped sobbing..  
  
"yeah right.. like he would agree kissing a girl like you!!" he said laughing...  
  
"Well Mr. Who you think You Are.. I bet that when I'll kiss you.. you wont be saying anything" she said  
  
"hahahaha, that... was.. hahaha. Funny...hahaha" he said still laughing.. But then he was stopped when Ino's lips was with his... their lips met but not for a long time.. Ino back off and Shika opened his eyes with his mouth open..  
  
"Now lets see whose the one laughing this time!! Hahaha" Ino said.. but Shikamaru put his hand around his back and pulled her nearer..  
  
"I love you Ino.. and I've been keeping this for a long time.. I love you.. but you always see Sasuke not me.. I love you" he said then brushed his lips to Ino's. On the other side Ino was shocked she backed off then looked at Shikamaru..

"Are you ok?? Are you sick??" she questioned.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm serious" he replied then he stood up. "I know you'll just regret me but that's what I really feel towards you.... I'm sorry, I know you like me as a team mate only... but I'll ask you one thing.. do you love me?" he said looking at her with pitiful eyes.  
  
Now Ino's head is all mixed up.. _I likes Sasuke.. oh I mean I loves... but Shikamaru.. What do I feel towards him.. his always been there for me.. But I only see him as a team mate.. friend.. but.. but... I cant think right now  
_  
"I don't know.. my minds all mixed up... I need to think" Ino said then she ran.  
  
(Naruto's side or where the others are) "I wonder where Sakura and Sasuke are." Naruto said looking around. Then he saw Sasuke walking past him..  
  
"Sasuke wait!" he said.  
  
"What do u want dobe?" "Did you see Sakura?" "No" then Sasuke left walking to their room (oh I forgot.. Remember Kakashi gave the key to Sakura.. she gave it to Naruto who gave it to Sasuke.. whahahaha).  
  
"I hope she's okay." Naruto said but then he stopped when he heard a noise below him.. "gosh, I think I'm hungry.." he walked to a restaurant in a part of the resort.  
  
"Do you have any ramen?" he asked the waiter. "Yes sir.. how many would you like?" "Just make it 12" the waiter looked at Naruto then to the kitchen.  
  
After about 30 minutes of eating all his ramen.. he went to the pool and just sat at the side of the pool. He had nothing to do.. Sasuke is to busy maybe trying to sleep and Sakura is still not in here... This is totally boring.. except the ramen.. then a ball appeared above his head... **BOING**!

"**Ouuuuuuucccccccchhhh!!**" he fell on the pool while holding his head. Then a girl with blue? Hair with blank eyes (like Neji but other color) came to him.. "I'm soo sorry..sorry sorry" the girl said.  
  
"Thats ok Hinata" he replied. Hinata helped Naruto to go out of the pool.  
  
"By the way here's your ball" Naruto said handing the ball that fell on his head.  
  
"Thank you" she said blushing. "oh ummm Naruto" then he looked back at Hinata. "Would you.. umm like to join us??" she said blushing . Naruto smiled "Sure" he said.. while Hinata was still blushing...  
  
(It was already 8:00 meaning its already dark) Sob.. sob.. someone was crying in the middle of the forest. It was a pink haired girl.. Sakura Haruno.  
  
Sob.. sob.. sob.. "great now its dark.. I won't know how to go back to the resort.." she said walking and looking around. "I don't even know where I am.. waaaah I'm lost!!" then the trees move and there was a sound behind her.. "Umm who's there?" she said backing away.. she fell backwards because of a root of a tree.. Something appeared on the bushes.. It was going closer to Sakura... she is very afraid not able to say anything.. then..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------

Hehehe, cliffhanger.. No flames please.. review please too.. and also no flames.. PEACE


	3. A treat

Ok now lets continue.. by the way.. please review ok? Hahahah hehehe hohoho.. PEACE   
  
Now Let's continue shall we

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura shouted. She closed her eyes then she fainted  
  
"Sakura.. Sakura wake up" She opened her eyes but could not see properly. After a few seconds when her sight is clear she can see Naruto, Ino, Lee and the others looking at her.  
  
"Yeah! Your awake!!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. While the others smiled.  
  
"Umm, what happened to me? First I remember me lost then something was about to attack me then.. then.. I don't remember anything else except waking up here" Sakura said looking at everyone.  
  
"We got worried because your still not here and its getting dark then all of a sudden we saw Neji carrying you unconscious." Ino explained. Sakura looked around and saw Neji not even looking at her but looking on a blank wall while leaning on another wall (hehehe, I love walls.. hahaha)  
  
"Oh Sakura I was soo worried.." Lee said hugging Sakura. Then Naruto threw a pillow on Lee's head "STAY AWAY FROM **MY** SAKURA.. YOU!!!" he shouted then Lee looked at him.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT SHE'S YOURS!?!?!" throwing another pillow on Naruto.

"ME WHO ELSE!!" then they both had pillow fight.. they stopped when Ino threw two pillows on them which made them fall on the ground.  
  
"**OUUCHH!!**" they both screamed in pain. Ino walked to them and got one pillow she threw, she looked inside and pull out a brick.  
  
"Oops, my bad.. I don't know there's a brick here" she said winking on a laughing Sakura.  
  
Then Kakashi appeared (I like it when Kakashi just appears from nowhere.. hahaha)  
  
"So your awake.. ok.. now, anyone up to a night swim.. lets go" he said then disappeared.. (YEAH!) Sakura tried to stand up and guess what.. she succeeded!! She passed by the two (Naruto and Lee) and walked away with Ino (they are friends again!!) while Ino was talking about Shika's confession. Hinata walked to Naruto..  
  
"Umm you ok?" she said looking at his face (she thinks it cute) so she blushed. Naruto opened his eyes

"yup.. hey wanna go with me to the night swimming?" he asked trying to sit down. Hinata blushed madly.. "ummm" she looked at the floor.  
  
"Sounds like a yes to me, come one" he stood up holding Hinata's wrist then they both ran. While Lee is still on the floor with eyes closed. Neji came close and looked at him then Lee's lips formed in a position about to kiss Neji (he doesn't know its Neji)  
  
"Kiss me to wake me up" he said. Neji looked at him then **BAM**!  
  
He left a crying Lee on a floor (Neji punched Lee wahahahaha).

* * *

(ok now on the pool!! YEAH!) Everyone was happy.. And it was also a happy sight.  
  
"So that's when I ran thinking about how I feel towards Shika." Ino finished.  
  
"Oww.. so what do u feel? You love him or not?" Sakura asked drinking her mango juice. Both of them are still talking about Shika's confession in the Jacuzzi.  
  
"I'm not sure..." replied Ino looking at the stars  
  
"Well, If I were you, better make your mind or when you realize you love him, you just might be too late." Sakura said looking at Ino.  
  
"I'll think about it.." was the only words that came out of Ino's mouth Sakura on the other side just looked around and saw a brown haired boy with plain eyes.. "I need to say thanks to Neji first... well, goodluck!" Sakura left Ino alone still thinking about her feelings.  
  
"Neji, Neji!" sakura shouted. Neji looked at his back and saw Sakura. Then he just stood there looking at her with her bikini on. When Sakura reached Neji he just raised one eyebrow.

"Ummm, I would just like to say thanks for kinda saving I mean saving my life in the forest." She said smiling. "hmn" was Neji's reply then continued his walk to a Nipa Hut (I hope you know that... para sa mga Pilipino I think yes. Its like a small house but not a house, no doors no wall)  
  
"Hey wanna go with me to the restaurant.. I'll treat you for saving my life" Sakura said. Neji stopped and looked at her then back to where he was about to go. Sakura ran in front of him then looked at his eyes.. "Please... pretty please.." she did the puppy eyes. Neji can't take it.. "Fine" he said while Sakura was jumping up and down.  
  
On a tree, where Sasuke is seating, he watched how the two had their conversation and Sakura asking Neji to go to him while Neji accepted. His hands begin to form (like a punch form for a hand) then he jumped of the tree walking kinda directly to where Sakura and Neji is eating then he stopped in the middle of the restaurant. _What am I going to do? And what am I trying to do??Am I mad because of Neji accepting Sakura's invitation to eat.. while Sakura invited Neji to eat with her instead of me? What the heck.. DAMN. THAT'S NOT THE REASON.. maybe I'm just hungry.. YEAH that's right.. I'm just hungry.. he then walked past Sakura and Neji then sat to a table almost near the couple.  
_  
"Sasuke.. wanna join us and eat?" he heard someone say. He looked on his right, Sakura was the one asking to join. Neji just looked at Sasuke.

"No, I'd rather eat alone then **DISTURB** you **TWO**!" he said then looked back. Sakura just stared at him confused. Then she looked at Neji "What did he just said?" she asked "He'd rather eat alone then disturb us two.. emphasizing the disturb and two." He replied. "Oh.. I thought I was dreaming" she then looked at her food. _How come he said that? Is he jealous? No he can't because he hates me.._ [**NO**! He's just jealous!! **HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM**] said the inner Sakura.  
  
She then looked at Neji then she smiled. Neji blushed.. _Wait a minute.. what did I just do? Did I just blush?? But.. they say you only blush if you see someone you like or whatever.. HEY!!! I DON'T LIKE SAKURA! Do I?_ Neji thought looking at his food.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked Neji. He looked at her.

"No, just thinking of something." He then looked outside the window watching how Naruto carry Hinata just like newly weds and jumping to the pool. All of them laughing. Sakura then looked at where Nej was looking, she smiled.. then looked at a girl sitting alone in a Jacuzzi. _Ino.. goodluck.._  
  
------------------------

That's all for now.. I'll be typing the next chapter.. Please review.. no flames plzz coz its my first time writing a fic.. Hope you had fun! ()


	4. Drowning?

Next chappie time.. by the way thanks to the ones who reviewed.. thank you.. and also please review parin.. and I forgot to tell ya.. Have Fun. Hope ya guys like my first ever fic...  
  
Now presenting chapter 4: Loading.....

* * *

(On the other side where Ino is)  
  
"Is this seat taken mam?" a voice said. Ino looked at her back and saw Shikamaru she smiled.  
  
"No sir" she then scoot a little away to give space for Shika. He satd down and then looked at the stars. Ino looked at him, she never realize that he can be cute sometimes.. _What did I just thought.._ Shika looked at her and noticed Ino staring.  
  
"Is there something wrong your highness?" he asked. Ino snapped into reality then looked up at the stars blushing.  
  
"No sire.." was the only words that came out of her mouth. After a few moments of silence. Shika broke it.  
  
"So, can you answer my question now?" he asked looking at her. Ino looked back at him. She didn't know what to say.. _Do I love him? Do I?._ She then looked at a tree on her right (btw Shika is on Ino's left).  
  
"Not yet.. I'm very sorry" she replied. The smile on Shika's face disappeared.  
  
"Oh I see.. I'll be waiting as long as I can" he said standing up and walked to the others in the pool. But he looks very **VERY** sad.  
  
Ino was just watching him walk away.. _I'm very sorry. I still don't know my feelings.. Please be a little patient.. please..._ she said in her mind. She stood up and grabbed her towel, and walked to the elevator.  
  
(on the restaurant)  
  
"I see it didn't went well." Sakura said, her eyes following Ino.  
  
"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at her.  
  
"Nothing.. the relationship between Shikamaru and Ino." She replied looking at his eyes.  
  
_What beautiful eyes.. I love her eyes.. Wait a minute, what did I just said.. DAMN!!_ Neji then looked away. Blushing  
  
[Hell!! He's totally hot!!] _WHAT?!?!_ She also looked away. Blushing  
  
_Why are those two looking away blushing???_ Sasuke said looking at the two with his fist like in a punching position. _You mean they like each other?!!?!?._ Then at that moment he could not take it.. He stood up banging the table and everyone's eyes in the restaurant (including Sakura and Neji). He just looked at the two with evil (and may I say** EVIL**!! bwahahaha) look and walked away.  
  
"Now what did just happen?" Sakura said still looking at Sasuke.  
  
"You wanna know?" Neji said looking at her. She looked at him then looked at her food. What has gotten on Sasuke's head.. _it's like he's gonna kill us or something.. weird.._ she thought while playing with her food.

* * *

(Ok.. now lets go on the pool where almost all of them are.. playing)

"Naruto.. let me down!!" Hinata said trying to get out of Naruto's arms.  
  
"Nope I won't, still need about 24 jumps to beat the record of Lee and Choji (it just might be possible.. Lee carrying Choji jumping for 46 times in the pool.. yeah!! Hahaha) Naruto sad then jumped.  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
Hinata swam out of the water while Naruto following her. Lee came near Naruto.  
  
"I promise you, you won't beat my and Choji's record!" Lee said.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Watch us then.." Naruto carried Hinata and jumped to the pool and out then jump and out.. until they reached 50 times of jumping.  
  
"Now did you watch us?" Naruto said to a surprised Lee then he smiled.  
  
"Fine fine.. that's only one game!! Our war is not yet over!!" Lee said then jumped to the pool.  
  
"Hinata!! Hinata!! Did you see Lee's face when we..." but then he was cut off to see Hinata nowhere... He looked at the pool and still can't see Hinata anywhere.. _Where is she.. I remember jumping holding her leaving the pool without her... NO.. she might have drowned!!  
_  
"**HINATA!!**" he then jumped to the pool..  
  
--------------------

Dat's all for now.. phew.. 3 chapters done for a day!! YEY!! Please review.. What could have happen to Hinata? When will Ino answer Shika's question? Does Sakura and Neji like each other? Is Sasuke in love with Sakura? And when will Kakashi appear out of nowhere again? Hahahha.. I dunno.. JOKE.. I'll try my best to finish another chappie.. meanwhile.. PLEASE REVIEW.. ty ()


	5. wrong word, bad mood

We shall continue Please review (again and again) plzzzzz.. And also I DON'T OWN NARUTO.. got it? kk... Now next chap time.. sorry for the mistakes..   
  
We leave the scene when Naruto can't find Hinata... What could have happen??

* * *

Gosh.... blob blob.. Hinata, I'm soo sorry.._ Where are you??_ Naruto said on his mind while diving to look for Hinata.. He already can't hold his breath.. He dived for about 21 times and soo he needed help. He jumped out of the pool and went straight to a boy with thick brows  
  
"LEE!! HELP ME!! HINATA IS.." Naruto shouted but was stopped to see a blue haired girl with plain white?? (I dunno) eyes.  
  
"soo what about Hinata?" Lee asked looking at Naruto.  
  
Naruto just went straight to where Hinata is. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I thought you drowned.. I'm really sorry for living you there.. And I'm also very sorry for not listening that you are really tired" he said. While on the other side Hinata was shocked and also blushing _VERY_ madly.. (uuuuuuuyyyyyy)  
  
"Ummm.. Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto still not letting go replied "Yes Hinata?"  
  
"I can't breath" she said. Naruto then blushed and let go off her.  
  
"Sorry" he said looking at the floor **BLUSHING.  
**  
"That's OK" she said still looking down **BLUSHING**. Then suddenly the silence was cut off by Lee.  
  
"Umm, you two guys wanna have some time ALONE??" he said teasingly.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Naruto quickly said still blushing.  
  
Hinata just blushed and looked away to hide her very **VERY** red face.  
  
**PUFF!**  
  
Kakashi appeared out of nowhere again. (YEAH!!) "Guys, time to go to your respective rooms.. coz our** REAL** mission is just about to start tomorrow. "then he disappeared (YEAH!!!)  
  
"Sometimes Kakashi can be really** REALLY** weird" Naruto said staring to where Kakashi appeared and disappeared.  
  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow.. and by the way.. get ready to lose Naruto" Lee walked away singing a song:  
  
_**"OH, my darling**_

_** Darling Sakura **_

_**How I love you **_

_**But yet you hide **_

_**Your feelings For me.."**  
_  
And he ended up to be thrown a stone by Shika (Or maybe a large rock ahhahaha)  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!" Shikamaru shouted.  
  
Hinata and Naruto saw this... Hinata giggled while Naruto just made a small laugh. He then looked at Hinata..  
  
"Hinata.. could I walk you to your groups room?" He asked looking at the floor. Hinata just looked at him and blushed. He looked at her and saw her blushing.  
  
"Umm Hinata, do you know.. when I see you red faced.. I think that you.. you.." he tried to say. Hinata was shocked.. _Oh no.. he might already know I like him. OH NO PLEASE..._ she thought.. she blushed even more.. She then looked at Naruto.  
  
"I think that you are a tomatoe.. That makes me** REALLY** hungry.." he said with a smile on his face. Hinata sighed _Good... at least he doesn't know that I like him_. She then walked to where her bag is then reached for something. She went back to Naruto and handed him an Instant Ramen. Naruto's eyes twinkled he looked at Hinata and hugged again.  
  
"THANKS!!" he then let go and got hold of her wrist.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your room" and he began to run while Hinata got her bag. (Now they are holding hands.. uuuuuuuyyyyyy).

* * *

(Now let's check on the room where Ino's group is)  
  
Ino got out of the bathroom. She just finished her loooong bath. She then stared at two boys arguing about something.  
  
"COULD YOU ATLEAST LAST A DAY NOT EATING TOO MUCH?" Shika said to Chouji whose digging at his bag with a lot of food.  
  
"Simple, my answer is a NO" he said biting a piece of chocolate.  
  
"DON'T EAT HERE, WE'LL GET ANTS.. NO.. NO!!" it was too late but Chouji already threw a bag of opened Cheeze Curls on Shikamaru's bed.. Now its all messy. Shika already can't take it.. He heated up..  
  
"You want some food? YOU"LL GET SOME!!" he then got a piece of fish in Chouji's bag and slapped it directly in Choji's face.  
  
"Oooowww, YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO PLAY WITH FOOD!!" now Chouji's eyes burned. His chocolate now melted because of his heat.  
  
"Really... P" then Ino ran towards Shikamaru trying to stop what he's about to say. But she was too late.  
  
"PIG?" then Ino stopped beside Shika. Shika on the other side realized his big BIG mistake.. Ino then looked at a very angry Chouji.  
  
She then whispered something on Shika "You shouldn't have said that".  
  
"I know" Shika said looking at a changing Chouji.. Chouji then turned very VERY big.. and like a ball.. Then that's what happened, there team's room was a total mess. And both Shika and Ino tried to prevent both of them getting hit by Chouji.  
  
**BANG!!  
  
OWWWW!!!  
  
MOVE!!!!  
  
EEEEEEEEKKK!  
  
ARRRRRRRRRRGGHHH!!  
  
BANG!!!  
**  
Sakura can't sleep because of the noise on the other side. She then went out (on their rooms balcony) She was thinking of something.. but she was disturbed by a  
  
**"HELP!!!"**  
  
"Gosh.. I wonder what's happening to them?" she said looking at the balcony on the other side.

* * *

----------------

I dunno why but I kinda enjoy typing my story.. that's why I kinda keep on updating. Wohoooo.. Anyway hope you liked it.. it doesn't end there.. I'll continue updating ASAP. Please review.. THANKS! And sorry for my mistakes coz I don't write very well.. Im very bad in English.. so please bear with me


	6. the flower

Lets continue.. Oh bye the way thanks for those who reviewed..  
  
Again, this is a SasuSaku fic but Neji is going to intervene.. YEAH!!!  
  
Sorry if its ugly, the grammar there are a lot of mistakes but I'm really not that good in English.. I suck... so just bear with me.. and review plus no flames as much as possible... PEACE  
  
I don't own Naruto.. ok???? Thanks  
  
We should keep on going

* * *

Sakura then went back to their room. She can see that Naruto is asleep while Sasuke's bed is empty. She tried to sleep but she didn't succeed. She went out of the room and walked around the hotel. She saw a garden which is very beautiful. She went there and sat on a bench. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes humming a song (whatever song it is). As she opened her eyes, she saw a boy with dark hair under one of a tree looking at a fountain.  
  
"Sasuke?" she said. The boy looked at her then back to where he's looking awhile ago. Sakura got up and went straight to where Sasuke is.  
  
"Could I sit beside you?" she asked. He just ignored her.  
  
"Fine then" Sakura returned to where she was awhile ago. She was looking around and saw a flower ( its like a rose only no thorns, the petals are pink at red combination.. just imagine), she picked it up.  
  
"They say this kind of flower is very special." she said looking at he flower while playing with her soft and elegant hands. Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"Its special because you give it to the one you love, the petals will just fall if the one that gave you already loses hope and their love is fading away. But it won't and it'll even grow a red heart shaped crystal if you two really love each other no matter what'll happen." she finished looking at Sasuke with a smile.  
  
"Once you pick one.. your never allowed to pick another one so you must be sure of who to give it to." she then went to Sasuke and handed her the flower. Sasuke still not taking it looked away.  
  
"Why won't you just give it to the one you love." he said. Sakura just looked at him.  
  
"I'm already trying to give it to him but he won't take it" she replied. Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"I was talking about Neji." he said. Sakura then sat beside Sasuke.  
  
"I don't love him. I only like him as a friend." she said looking at the sky.  
  
'What about **YOUR** date? Sasuke asked looking at her.  
  
"I just treated him because he saved me against that beast in the forest." she said.  
  
"No, its because your weak.. that you can't even protect yourself that you let others di it for you." Sasuke said looking at the sky.

Sakura heard those words again. She can't take it.. That's what he always say. She then stood up looking at him with tears falling from her eyes.. Sasuke looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"You know how I ended up there in the forest?? Its because of YOU!!! I've had enough being called weak by you. You always say that thinking it doesn't hurt me!!! But it does. I tried my best to be stronger and I always ended up fainting or even, almost killed. But yet you still don't see my effort!!!" now she was crying. She can't take it. She threw the flower and ran (not in the forest but somewhere in the hotel garden , coz the garden there was **VERY **big).  
  
_I've had enough!! Your weak Sakura.. You can't even save yourself... I'll never be good for you!! **NEVER**!!_ She remembered those words then she sat under a tree crying very hard.  
  
On the other side Sasuke was still shocked, he never thought Sakura hid a lot of her feelings. He picked the flower then looked at it.  
  
_I'm beginning to lose hope for you Sasuke.. Each and everytime I try my best... you don't see it. You don't even try to look at me_. She said in her thoughts.  
  
Just then one of the petals began fell. Sasuke was surprised. he then remembered what Sakura said about the flower.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Its special because you give it to the one you love, the petals will just fall if the one that gave you already loses hope and their love is fading away. But it won't and it'll even grow a red heart shaped crystal if you two really love each other no matter what'll happen."  
  
End of flashback  
  
_Like I care if she won't love me anymore!!_ he said trying to destroy the flower. But it can't be destroyed. _Dammit, how come it can't!!!_ he just threw the flower and walked back at their room. He didn't see but the flower glowed red and it disappeared.  
  
-------------

End... I know its very short but I'll update more soon.. and also please review.. no flames (again) hope you liked it.  
  
.


	7. my mistake

Next chappie.. wohooo. I update fast because sooner or later I won't be updating anymore coz its back to school (waaah) so I must finish this before school starts.  
  
Loading....

* * *

Let's go back to the crying Sakura in a part of the **BIG** garden.  
  
sob.. sob... "I've tried my best.. sob.. but what else does he want me to do?? sob.. change myself ?? sob.." She said wiping her tears but it kept on flowing.  
  
'He's just not worth you." someone said. Sakura looked from where she heard the voice. It was Neji (to the rescue!!). Neji walked to Sakura and sat beside her.  
  
"Stop crying.. you're a beautiful, smart girl." he said trying to comfort Sakura.  
  
"But weak.." then she cried more.  
  
"But strong in the heart." he said smiling. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"How can you say that?" she asked him. Neji looked at a tree.  
  
"I can see that you tried everything for Sasuke to notice you. You keep on going back to him even though he hurt your feelings. Your love for him is very strong that still when he rejects you a lot already, you keep coming back to him while your love for him never fades away. Plus your very strong to say to him that you love him. Usually it takes a lot of courage." he said looking at her.  
  
"But now he has done enough." he finished. Sakura felt almost fine by what Neji said to her. She never thought of it that way. She's strong, but not physically.  
  
"Thanks" she said smiling.  
  
"No problem.. well you better go to sleep or else your beauty might fade" he said. She smiled then walked away. Neji was left there alone.  
  
"I wish one day you stop looking at Sasuke.. And find someone who loves you a lot.. me" Neji whispered while looking at Sakura walking away.  
  
(in the room of Naruto's group)  
  
_Damn I can't sleep_. Sasuke sat on his bed then took his bag. When he opened it, something was glowing red. He looked inside and saw the flower (what Sakura tried to give him). _How did it go here? I remember leaving it in the garden._ Then fell another petal. _the petals will just fall if the one that gave you already loses hope and their love is fading away_ he remembered what Sakura said. Then he can hear someone coming, he pulled his blanket and pretend to be asleep still holding the flower. Then he heard the door open.. He tried to look who it is. He saw a pink.. then he came to a conclusion. _Sakura._ She was still crying. She closed the door and went to her bed.. Fast asleep.  
  
(now let's check on what's happening in Ino's group room)  
  
After an hour of running and rolling. Chouji was now tamed. He was already asleep because Ino and Shikamaru gave plenty of food for him with sleeping pill on a chocolate drink.  
  
"See your big mistake" Ino said picking up some food.  
  
"Sorry ok.. who told him to put food in my bed." Shika said fixing his bed.  
  
"And with your foolishness, look what happened.. not only in your bed but in the whole room!!" Ino said looking at Shika.  
  
"Fine, my mistake" Shika said now fixing Ino's bed.  
  
"I'm tired.. I'm going to sleep" Ino yawning.  
  
"But your bed is not yet fix" Shika pointing Ino's messy bed.  
  
"Then I'll sleep at yours.. besides it's your fault why my bed is a mess.. goodnight" Ino jumped into Ino's bed then she was already sleeping. Shika walked to her and checked if she's really asleep. He then bent closer, and was about to kiss Ino on her forehead. A few inches..  
  
"Goodnight Ino" he then kissed her. He continued fixing Ino's bed and slept in there.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. After a few seconds she can see the sunlight touching their room. She looked on her left, Naruto still asleep drooling._ Ewwww_ then she looked at her right. The bed was empty. She stand up and got ready for another day. After 30 minutes or more, she went out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed looking at nothing.  
  
"Good Morning Sasuke" she greeted him with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her_, Its like nothing happened last night... weird._ then he looked back at staring to nothing.  
  
**PUFF!!** (and you know what that means!!)  
  
Kakashi appeared out of nowhere (YEY!!)  
  
"Good morning everyone, get ready because later all of us will have a meeting about the true mission.." he said then (you know what'll happen next.) he disappeared. (YAH!!!)  
  
Sasuke got ready while Sakura looked at Naruto. _How can I wake him up? water? nah I already did that.. pillow? nah.. ummm, ramen? ok  
_  
"Oh my, what'll happen to this whole box of Instant Ramen here?" she said loud. Naruto heard this and opened his eyes. He jumped out of his bed.  
  
"RAMEN?? WHERE??" he shouted looking around.  
  
"Idiot" Sasuke said looking at him.  
  
"Just wanna wake you up so we could go on to our meeting, now fast." Sakura then walked out of the room.

* * *

------

Another short chapter.. I'll write more soon.. review plzzz...


	8. the mission

Ok , I'll try and write longer chapters.... fine.. PEACE hehehe  
  
Next chapter.. I know Cookie6 will like this chapter...  
  
Process....

* * *

"I wonder what our mission is.." Sakura said waiting for the others to come to their meeting place (on the hotel garden). She can see that Hinata's whole group is already in here.. and also Lee and Ino's group.. _Speaking of Ino, I wonder what happened between them_.  
  
**SMACK!!**  
  
"OOwwwwww" Shika shouted holding his cheeks.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!!" Ino shouted looking furious. Shikamaru looked at her. Great, all the time, I thought she's asleep.. man..  
  
"NOW WHAT CAN YOU SAY MISTER?" She shouted pointing at Shika's face.  
  
"I didn't kiss you on the lips.. only on the forehead." he said. But wrong move.  
  
**SMACK!!**  
  
"SEE, YOU DID KISS ME!!! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" she shouted. Then something got on Shika's mind.  
  
"Well missy, you kissed me too without my permission.. ON THE LIPS!!!" he said smiling. Ino was shocked.  
  
"Now explain!!" Shika said, like winning a contest. Ino blushed madly she then looked away crossing her arms (YEAH!!)  
  
"I didn't know you guys make out" Chouji said looking at both of them.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both of them punched Chouji on his face...  
  
"hehehe, they seem like getting along." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sakura looked on her side and saw Neji. She smiled  
  
"No.. "Neji then sat beside her.  
  
"By the way, thanks for what you said last night. I never knew that I could be strong in other ways." Sakura said smiling.

Then Sasuke was about to reach the place but was stopped when he saw Sakura with Neji. _How dare you!!! Don't go near her.. wait.. what did I just said_. he thought. He was really confuse.  
  
"That's no problem" Neji said smiling back making Sakura blush.. all they didn't know was that something was behind them..  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**" someone shouted at the bush behind them then something orange came out. Sakura was shocked.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" she then jumped to Neji (now they are like newly weds).  
  
Sasuke looked at them.. he heated up.. he ran where Sakura and Neji is. He kicked the orange thingy out of the way.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked looking at her. Sakura was puzzled. _Is this a dream?_  
  
"Umm yeah, I was just surprised. By the way, what came out?" she asked looking for an orange thing.  
  
Suddenly Naruto appeared on one of the bushes... He looked like someone kicked him hard in the face.  
  
"It was me, I was just going to surprise you Sakura but then I saw something there then it went all fast.. Sasuke kicked..." but he didn't finish what he was saying for he fainted.  
  
"NARUTO!!" Hinata ran to where Naruto fainted.  
  
Sasuke the looked at the couple still in the same position.  
  
"I think I better leave you **TWO ALONE**" he then walked away angrily.  
  
Neji and Sakura looked at each other.. Neji let go and Sakura jumped.. both of them blushed.  
  
"uuuummm , thanks" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"No prob" Neji replied still blushing.  
  
Just then,  
  
**PUFF!!** (again!!)  
  
Kakashi (YEAH!!) appeared.  
  
"Ok everybody, come closer." he said. And everyone followed what he said. "Now, we need to go and look for something... And its very important.. I'll be grouping you into 4 groups. Not your old group.. but a new group.. but this is just for today.. I wanna see you guys on how you could share work with strangers." he finished.  
  
There were whispers. Then Kakashi took out a piece of paper..  
  
"Ok then.. let's see... Ino, Shino, Shikamaru...."  
  
"Great, I'm going with a pervert" Ino said looking at Shikamaru.  
  
"Say that to yourself." Shika said smiling.  
  
Ino looked away. AAAAAAAArrrgghhh, how I want to kill that pervert!!!!! she said in her mind.. Of course she can't kill him right now because Kakashi is in there..  
  
"Next group is Hinata, Naruto and Lee"  
  
Hinata blushed. _Yey, I'm gonna be grouped with Naruto_.  
  
"HAH! NARUTO, HERE YOU CAN SEE HOW GREAT I AM IN FINDING THINGS!" Lee shouted to Naruto.  
  
"OH YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"THINK AGAIN!!! THAT WOULD BE ME" Naruto shouted back.  
  
_But then again_.. Hinata said in her mind . She sweatdropped watching the two fight again.  
  
"now.. Chouji, Kiba, Tenten"  
  
No reaction or comment.  
  
"That leaves us with Sakura, Neji and Sasuke" Kakashi finished.  
  
------------

That's all for the moment.. I need to rest first.. well please review....


	9. stay away from her!

OK, next chapter  
  
Thanks for the ones who reviewed.. please review for the ones who doesn't.. Now lez go..  
  
Download complete

------------  
  
"Well, there you go guys.. see you here 5:00 pm sharp.. goodluck." Kakashi said then he disappeared.  
  
Then they all left... separate directions.  
  
"First we need to get.. claw of bear." Shino said looking at the scroll.  
  
"No problem.. come one lets look for a bear!" Shikamaru said walking to a bush. While Ino and Shino followed him. After a few minutes of walking...  
  
"I'm tired.." Ino said sitting down. Shika looked at her.  
  
"Why, you need a kiss from me so you can have lots of energy?" he said smiling. Ino heated..  
  
"AAAARRRGGHHH" Ino said then..  
  
**BANG!!**  
  
Shino looked at a Shikamaru on the ground while Ino holding her bag. He rolled his eyes then walked away._ I think this two needs time alone._ He disappeared.  
  
"hahaha, that's what you get for being such a very pathetic.." but before Ino finished, Shika closed her mouth using his hands. Ino looked at him then in front of her she saw a big brown bear about to attack them. Shika jumped on a tree still holding Ino.  
  
"Come on, its our cue." Shika said letting go of Ino. Ino nodded then both of them jumped down and threw kunais and shurikens to the bear. When both of them reached the ground. Shino appeared.  
  
"Oh, sorry to leave you guys.. I was just looking for the second material." He said holding a piece of bag. He looked at the bear with kunai and shuriken around its body.  
  
"So what are you two waiting for.. we need its claw.." he said.

* * *

(on the team of Naruto)  
  
"NO I GOT IT FIRST!!" Naruto said holding a scale of a kind of snake. "NO I DID!!" Lee said holding another same kind of scale.  
  
"Then there's only one thing to solve it.." Lee said looking at Naruto.  
  
"Could you guys cut it out.. please, we still need to.." before Hinata could finish, the two boys looked at her and shouted.  
  
"WHO DID GOT IT FIRST???" she sweatdropped.

* * *

(while on Sakura's group)  
  
All three of them is walking quietly.  
  
"Ok, so we still need to get fang of an anaconda???" Sakura said reading the scroll. She looked at the two..  
  
"Anaconda? Sure?" Neji asked her trying to get the scroll.  
  
"Yup.. that's what it said here.." she said looking at the scroll.  
  
"Soo, are you two just gonna stay there looking at the scroll or start searching for an Anaconda?" Sasuke said looking at both of them..  
  
"Oh, sorry Sasuke" Sakura said rolling back the scroll.  
  
"Hmph" Sasuke then continued his walk. While the two walked too.  
  
After 3 ½ hours.  
  
"waaah, I'm really really tired.." Sakura said sitting down under a tree. The two looked back at her.  
  
"Fine we'll take a rest" Neji said putting his bag down. Not noticing Sakura was asleep.  
  
"Why, to weak for this mission?" Sasuke said. Neji walked to him and pushed him.  
  
"Can you please stop saying that Sakura is weak!?!?" Neji said. Sasuke looked at him EVILY.  
  
"Why, I'm just telling the truth that your **GIRLFRIEND** is indeed **WEAK!"** Sasuke said crossing his arms.  
  
Then Neji punched Sasuke.  
  
"You don't deserve her.. she tried her best to be strong just for you.. and yet that's what you say.. you don't even care what effort she's been having just to impress you?!?!" Neji said looking at him very furious. Just then both of them heard a scream.  
  
**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"  
**  
Neji and Sasuke looked at the direction when they last saw Sakura. When Sasuke was about to run.. and hand blocked him.  
  
"Don't go near her anymore... if she was awake, she'll be running again and almost get killed.. I'll do the saving.. just remember.. **STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"** Neji then ran.  
  
_Don't go near her anymore... if she was awake, she'll be running again and almost get killed.. I'll do the saving.. just remember.. STAY AWAY FROM HER!!_ What Neji said keep on rolling on his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
_Then Neji punched Sasuke.  
  
"You don't deserve her.. she tried her best to be strong just for you.. and yet that's what you say.. you don't even care what effort she's been having just to impress you?!?!" Neji said looking at him very furious. Just then both of them heard a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"  
  
Neji and Sasuke looked at the direction when they last saw Sakura. When Sasuke was about to run.. and hand blocked him.  
  
"Don't go near her anymore... if she was awake, she'll be running again and almost get killed.. I'll do the saving.. just remember.. STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Neji then ran.  
  
_End of flashback  
  
Sasuke can't think right now... What is happening to me..  
  
--------------

Me tired... I'll update soon.. PROMISE.. just review.. ok?


	10. i fell for her

First of all guys.. just wait guys.. I promise you that there are a lot of surprises... so just wait till the end. Ok? And my characters a little bit of OOC because I've got a reason.. promise... PEACE  
  
Loading next chapter:

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw brown. "Neji?"  
  
"At last your awake" Neji said smiling. Sakura tried to sit and she succeeded.  
  
"Umm, what happened?" she asked looking around. She can see they are in the same place before.  
  
"You fell asleep then an Anaconda attacked you." Neji explained. Suddenly, Sakura stopped looking around.  
  
"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at Neji with worried eyes.  
  
_How come you can't forget him!!! Don't worry, I'll help you do that.._ Neji stood up.  
  
"He went somewhere.. come on, we got the last material.. let's go now, it's almost 5:00."  
  
"I can't stand." Sakura said trying to stand but kept on falling. Neji went to her and carried her (like newly weds ULIT!!). Sakura was shocked. And of course, what would she do? **BLUSH!!**  
  
(they didn't know that someone's watching them.)  
  
_I won't go near her, while you get to go?!?!? And why would I listen to you? your not my boss!!! I can go near her whenever I want!!_ Sasuke said in his mind while watching the couple walk away. He (formed his fist like boxing!!) then punched the tree...  
  
-- 

"Did you hear anything?" Sakura asked looking at the back.  
  
"No" Then Neji continued his walk.

--  
  
**PUFF!!** (yey, again!)  
  
Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I see your about to let go of someone you love" he said not even looking at him.  
  
"Someone I love? I don't love anyone except my family." Sasuke replied.

"No, I mean Sakura." he said looking at him.  
  
"I love, Sakura??" Sasuke said in confusion.  
  
"It'll take time before you realize it... goodluck" then Kakashi disappeared. (YEAH!!). Sasuke then was left looking at nothing.  
  
Do I love her? NO!! I DON'T!!! he then jumped and walked.

* * *

(Chouji's group)  
  
"Could you please stop eating here in the forest or you might attract some wild animals." Kiba said looking at Chouji eating something.  
  
"Look, even Akamaru agrees that you are such a PIG!" he said.. (oh no)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" Chouji's eyes has flames in it. Then  
  
**PUFF!!  
**  
He turned into a ball (again) beginning to attack Kiba. Akamaru jumped to Chouji biting him.  
  
Tenten just stood there sweatdropping, but something caught her attention. She went to some bushes and saw Pink and Brown together. She looked at the two of them, she felt a little angry..  
  
_Could you please stop it Sakura.. you already have Sasuke, Lee, Naruto now Neji.. oh please!_ she said in her mind looking at Sakura. She then threw a kunai between Neji and Sakura to separate them. Neji dropped Sakura while Sakura jumped and backed off (also Neji). Then out of nowhere, Tenten appeared..  
  
"Oops, sorry guyz..coz I thought you were what we're looking for.." she walked between them and took the kunai and disappeared leaving a confused Sakura and Neji.  
  
While Kiba was hiding, while he was walking backwards..  
  
**BAM!!**  
  
"Owww" he said touching his back. He bumped into something.  
  
"Oh.. I.. umm, I'm sorry Kiba." He then recognized the voice. The voice, his team mate.. Hinata. He then looked around not knowing Hinata was so close to him..then.. (you know what happened..)  
  
they kissed. Hinata's eyes was wide and also Kiba's. Then the two of them backed off immediately, **BLUSHING!!  
**  
"Umm, sorry" Kiba said looking on the ground.  
  
"That's... O.. Ok" Hinata replied looking at the ground too.  
  
The silence was disturbed when a blonde appeared out from a bush.  
  
"Hinata come on we.." the he just looked at the two looking at the ground blushing.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE??" Naruto shouted looking at the two. Hinata and Kiba just looked at him. Then Naruto just walked away. _I didn't know Hinata and Kiba.. I just wish she told me before.. before.._ then he stopped. _I fell for her..._  
  
------

Me tired.. I'll type more later.. meanwhile.. Review.. hope you liked it..


	11. passionate kiss

Tankies for the ones who reviewed... Tank you all!!! hehehe.  
  
I've got something in my head for this fic.. just read the future chapters.. bwahahaha...  
Download...

* * *

Hinata tried to ran as fast as she can to talk to Naruto.  
  
"Hey, Naruto.. wait up.." She shouted waving her hand. Naruto heard her and stopped. He didn't look back. Hinata stopped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I... sorry.. Kiba.. bumped.. kiss.. you.." she can't talk properly. Then Naruto faced her.  
  
"You should have told me about you and Kiba... well congrats" He tried to fight back the tears.. But he can't. He can feel something cold in his cheek. Hinata looked at him.  
  
"No, you've got it the wrong way.. Me and Kiba don't." but she was cut of when Naruto started to speak.  
  
"I love you" he said still crying. Hinata's eyes widened. How long she dreamed of Naruto saying those three words._ I might be dreaming_. Then Naruto ran still crying.  
  
"Wait Naruto!!!" Hinata shouted, her arm in the air trying to reach Naruto.  
  
"I love you too..." Hinata whispered. She felt a tear falling from her cheeks. (waaaah)

* * *

"great we've got everything.. come on now its almost 5" Shika said walking.  
  
When they reached the meeting place, they saw Neji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji (back to his own form) and Sasuke.  
  
Sakura was looking around then spotted Sasuke under a tree. She walked to him..  
  
"Hey Sasuke.. ummm, would you.. ummm, like to go out with me when we reach.. home?" Sakura asked looking at the floor blushing. Sasuke just looked at him..  
  
"I don't like going out with your kind as I said before" then he walked to another tree leaving Sakura alone. Tears came out of Sakura's eyes she wiped it away then whispered..  
  
"Fine then.. you don't like my kind.. I don't like your kind either!!" She can't take. He went to far. She looked at him (evily) then she walked away. (by the way.. at that time, they already gave the things to Kakashi. And also, they're going to go back to their houses).  
  
When Sakura opened their room's door, she can't see anyone.. She started to pack her things....  
  
While Sasuke was walking a red light flashed in front of him. He can see the flower again. A lot of petals fell but there is still about 4 petals left.. Then it disappeared.  
  
Then he remembered the time when Sakura talked to him last night.  
  
Flashback  
  
_"They say this kind of flower is very special." she said looking at he flower while playing with her soft and elegant hands. Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"Its special because you give it to the one you love, the petals will just fall if the one that gave you already loses hope and their love is fading away. But it won't and it'll even grow a red heart shaped crystal if you two really love each other no matter what'll happen." she finished looking at Sasuke with a smile.  
_  
End of Flashback  
  
He didn't know what his inner feelings was. Sad? Angry? Happy? or no emotion?.

* * *

(Now, what happened to Ino and Shika.. lets see)  
  
Ino was busy packing her things. Then she remembered something.  
  
Flashback

_"and I was planning on how our kiss would meet one day" she stopped sobbing..  
  
"yeah right.. like he would agree kissing a girl like you!!" he said laughing...  
  
"Well Mr. Who you think You Are.. I bet that when I'll kiss you.. you wont be saying anything" she said  
  
"hahahaha, that... was.. hahaha. Funny...hahaha" he said still laughing.. But then he was stopped when Ino's lips was with his... their lips met but not for a long time.. Ino back off and Shika opened his eyes with his mouth open..  
  
"Now lets see whose the one laughing this time!! Hahaha" Ino said.. but Shikamaru put his hand around his back and pulled her nearer..  
  
"I love you Ino.. and I've been keeping this for a long time.. I love you.. but you always see Sasuke not me.. I love you" he said then brushed his lips to Ino's. On the other side Ino was shocked she backed off then looked at Shikamaru.. "Are you ok?? Are you sick??" she questioned.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm serious" he replied then he stood up. "I know you'll just regret me but that's what I really feel towards you.... I'm sorry, I know you like me as a team mate only... but I'll ask you one thing.. do you love me?" he said looking at her with pitiful eyes._

End of Flashback

"Earth to Ino!!" Shikamaru shouted waving one of his hands in front of her face. Ino snapped back to reality. She looked at Shika's hand then...

** "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"** Shikamaru shouted holding his hand.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry.. I was just thinking of something.." Ino said scratching her head.

"What were you thinking that made you bite my hand!?!?!?" Shika said pointing a finger on Ino.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he shouted now holding one of his fingers. Ino just laughed.

"What was that for???" Shika said.

"I just feel like biting hahaha you!" Ino said holding her tummy.

"Your gonna pay for what you did!!"

"How?? Kissing me?"

"YEAH!" "Oh really?"

Then Ino felt Shika's hand on her waist. He pulled her closer. Ino can't fight back, because she felt like she also wants to kiss him. She closed her eyes while Shika did too. Inches to centimeters. Ino felt Shika's lips touching hers. Sooner or later they were kissing passionately. The door opened..

"Hey guys, do you have.." Chouji stopped looking at both his team mates. He coughed. The two broke their kiss looking at Chouji.

"Could you not disturb us ok?" Shikamaru said still holding Ino. Chouji looked at them then he left the room saying..

"FINE!!!" Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"So where were we?" He said. "Your about to kiss me again" Ino said.

"Yeah I remember." Then they returned to their passionate kiss..  
  
---------

I'll write later.. coz I still need to do something eh.. please review and hope you had fun reading... What'll happen between Hinata and Naruto? Will Sakura's love for Sasuke fade away?? What is happening to Sasuke? etc... juz find out in the future chapters!!


	12. Let me die

Come on.. lets go to our next chapter.. yeah!!!! Again, please review..  
  
Download complete

* * *

"Ino wake up" Shikamaru said trying to wake Ino. INo opened her eyes and saw Shika.  
  
"What do you want?" She said looking at him.  
  
"We're going to leave right now... and do you like to pack your things?" Shika said pointing to Ino's bag.  
  
"I already finished packing before you kissed me remember." Ino said fixing her hair.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't kiss you! That would be disgusting." Shikamaru said stucking his tongue out. Ino was surprised on his answer. He didn't kiss me? Wha?. She then went closer to Shika.  
  
"You didn't?" Ino asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!! When we reached here you just went to the room and sleep while I was busy packing my things!" He said kinda annoyed already.  
  
_Maybe its just a dream.. or its just a dream_ She then sighed. She started to pack her things. After packing, Shika left her there. She looked at the mirror and saw her face. _Why am I sad because its all just a dream?? Do I really want to kiss him??_ She then slapped herself. _What the hell are you thinking!!_ .  
  
(Ok, now they are already in Konoha) "One more please!!" Naruto said while his mouth is still full of Ramen. This is where he placed his sadness about Hinata..  
  
Flashback  
  
_Hinata tried to ran as fast as she can to talk to Naruto.  
  
"Hey, Naruto.. wait up.." She shouted waving her hand. Naruto heard her and stopped. He didn't look back. Hinata stopped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I... sorry.. Kiba.. bumped.. kiss.. you.." she can't talk properly. Then Naruto faced her.  
  
"You should have told me about you and Kiba... well congrats" He tried to fight back the tears.. But he can't. He can feel something cold in his cheek. Hinata looked at him.  
  
"No, you've got it the wrong way.. Me and Kiba don't." but she was cut of when Naruto started to speak.  
  
"I love you" he said still crying. Hinata's eyes widened. How long she dreamed of Naruto saying those three words. I might be dreaming. Then Naruto ran still crying.  
  
"Wait Naruto!!!" Hinata shouted, her arm in the air trying to reach Naruto.  
  
_End of Flashback  
  
Then he stopped eating, he looked out of the window.. then a tear came out of his eyes.

* * *

(While on Hinata)

Naruto, I love you.. I really do. She said in her mind while training. She threw a kunai to a tree.  
  
"What's your problem?" a voice said. She didn't answer. The a boy with brown hair went in front of her trying to stop her from what she's doing.  
  
When she was about to throw a kunai, the guy held her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her cousin almost who is almost about to cry.  
  
"Neji,I..Umm.. well.. what will you do to tell someone you love that you love him/her" she asked looking at the ground. Neji lowered Hinata's hand then let go.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked her. Hinata looked at him and blushed madly.  
  
"how.. you. ummm.." she said blushing.  
  
"I can see through you." He said  
  
"well.. umm.. how can I tell him that I love him?" she asked his cousin.  
  
"Maybe just try and talk to him in private then tell him.. or maybe just use the ramen bar.. I know you could do it"  
  
Then Hinata looked at her confused.  
  
"when did you become nice?"  
  
Neji blushed and looked away.  
  
"It's none of your business" then he walked away. Since I started liking Sakura, I've been nice... I'm not being myself right now.. Is this love? He thought while walking but was disturbed when he bumped to someone.  
  
"Oops, sorry.." he said, then he looked to the one who he bumped...  
  
"Tenten." He continued. He held out his hand then Tenten took it. When Neji was about to continue his walk..  
  
"Umm, Neji.. would you like to train with me tomorrow?" she asked looking at the ground. Neji turned..  
  
"Sure.. well see you tomorrow." The he walked away.

* * *

Sakura fell on her knees. She panted heavily. No, don't stop now.. we'll show Sasuke I can be strong!! She then tried to stand up, half way there.. she fell again.. While someone was watching her over trees. _I like her fighting spirit.. even though she already can't train.. she keeps on trying... _Sasuke thought while watching her. Then suddenly he heard a noise coming to Sakura..  
  
_What's that?_ Sakura said in her mind looking around.. Then suddenly a bear appeared out of nowhere.. _What?!?!_ The bear walked closer to her about to attack. She fell, and she was shaking. Then she took a shuriken but not showing.. when the bear was about to attack her...  
  
She opened her eyes and can see that she was on top of a tree. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke crossed arms.  
  
"How come you can't last a day being attacked?" he said looking at her. She clutched her hand.  
  
"If I weren't here, you would have been killed... stop acting to be strong coz your not.." he didn't finish what he was saying.  
  
**SLAP!!  
**  
He touched his cheeks then looked at her, her head can't be seen. She looked down her with both her hands clutched.  
  
"Don't pity me.. I can take care of myself.. I could have killed that bear if it wasn't for you trying to be a super hero... If I'm annoying to you, **THEN STOP SAVING ME!!!**" tears keep on flowing. "**LET ME DIE THEN SO NO ONE WOULD ANNOY YOU!!!**" she then jumped of the tree and away she goes.. (yeh!!)  
  
Sasuke looked shocked. "Is it bad that I care?" he whispered...  
  
-----

that's all for now... I'm soooo tired.. I'll try and update ASAP... un lang!! Please review.


	13. another chance

Okies, now on with our next chapter.  
  
Naruto's not mine.. and may I say something.. Naruto is not mine.. bwaahahaha  
  
Out of my league (yeah!)

* * *

Sasuke looked shocked. "Is it bad that I care?" he whispered...  
  
_Wait a minute.. did I just said that.. do I care about her?_ Sasuke was now really confuse then..  
  
**PUFF!!** (yeah!!)  
  
Kakashi appeared holding a flower.. Sasuke looked at him then he recognized the flower. It's the flower Sakura gave her another day..  
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly. Kakashi sat next to him while playing with the flower.  
  
"Remember this?" Kakashi asked now playing with the flower in front of Sasuke's face.  
  
"No" he said looking at another place.  
  
"Think again.. you think I didn't see you two at the garden on the hotel?"  
  
Sasuke just looked at him.  
  
"**WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING NOSY.. AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS**." Sasuke shouted.  
  
Kakashi took Sasuke's hand then laid the flower there. Kakashi stood up..  
  
"By the way.. yes, you do care about her." The he disappeared (I really like Kakashi hahaha)  
  
Sasuke looked at nothing then looked at his hand... Then something appeared in front of him.. it's the flower Sakura gave him, another petal fell.  
  
He sat then looked at the flower that Kakashi gave him.  
  
_I care about her.. But now, her love for me is fading away.. and yet, when I realize that I love her.. I'm too late_. He said in his mind. Then something felt cold in his cheek, he touched it.. water? Am I crying?

* * *

(I wonder what happened to Sakura)  
Sakura stopped from jumping tree to tree.. She fell on her knees covering her eyes. She was still crying..  
  
Flashback  
  
_She opened her eyes and can see that she was on top of a tree. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke crossed arms.  
  
"How come you can't last a day being attacked?" he said looking at her. She clutched her hand.  
  
"If I weren't here, you would have been killed... stop acting to be strong coz your not.." he didn't finish what he was saying.  
_  
**SLAP!!**  
  
_He touched his cheeks then looked at her, her head can't be seen. She looked down her with both her hands clutched.  
  
"Don't pity me.. I can take care of myself.. I could have killed that bear if it wasn't for you trying to be a super hero... If I'm annoying to you, THEN STOP SAVING ME!!!" tears keep on flowing. "LET ME DIE THEN SO NO ONE WOULD ANNOY YOU!!!" she then jumped of the tree and away she goes..  
_  
End of Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry to.." Sakura started  
  
"say that.. I didn't mean.. "Sasuke whispered all alone  
  
"to hurt your feelings... but deep inside.."  
  
"me.. I really care about.."  
  
"you..." they both finished almost saying the same thing.. then the two of them closed their eyes.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw brown.. Neji.. she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me." She said. Neji smiled then hugged her back..  
  
After hugging, Neji looked at Sakura..  
  
"I would just like to umm ask you to eat with me umm one day?" Neji said blushing.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Of course" then Neji almost jumped, they walked away.  
  
(On the other side)

Sasuke can hear Sakura's voice calling him, he smiled.. then he opened his eyes expecting to see pink.. he looked around. The smile on his face faded away.

* * *

Naruto was walking alone in a street. He already stopped crying.. then he saw Kiba he tried to ignore him.. then he remembered seeing Hinata and Kiba blushing as if making out. He tried to held back the tears but one dropped.  
  
Kiba saw Naruto then went to him.  
  
"Hey Naruto" Kiba said waving his hand.  
  
Naruto hid his tears trying to look happy. He waved back to him. When Kiba reached Naruto..  
  
"soo whats up.." Kiba asked looking at Naruto.  
  
"Nothing much." Both of them walked until they reached a bench. They both sat looking up at the sky.  
  
"I remember you beating me in our exam." Kiba said.  
  
"I can too.."  
  
"you know, it was disgusting when you farted.. but wise.." Kiba said. Naruto just smiled.  
  
"by the way, the smell.. it stinks a lot." Kiba continued laughing. Not sooner or later both were laughing.  
  
Naruto looked around. "hey, where's Akamaru?"  
  
"Oh, he's not feeling well from biting Chouji on the day we were on our mission." Kiba said looking on a tree. Then Naruto remembered seeing Hinata and Kiba blushing. His hands clutched.  
  
Kiba looked at him. "You okay Naruto?" he asked.  
  
Naruto looked at him. "Are you and Hinata a thing?" he asked.  
  
"excuse me?"  
  
"Are you and Hinata a thing?" a little annoyed.  
  
"Nah.." he replied.  
  
"But the day on the mission, I saw you two blushing.."  
  
"It was an accident, I bumped into her then when I looked around that's when we kissed. But nothing interesting happened." Kiba explained  
  
Naruto looked at him. He was happy to know Kiba and Hinata is not a thing, and sad at the same time for not giving Hinata a chance to explain. Kiba looked at Naruto's reaction.  
  
"I think Hinata likes you too." Kiba said looking on another tree.  
  
"How can you know." Naruto asked  
  
"I just can see it.. well, goodluck. I still need to look after Akamaru" then Kiba walked away.  
  
Naruto stood up and started running, _Sorry Hinata for not giving you a chance.. but this time I will..  
_  
--------

dats all for now... wahahaha.. peace.. plz review.. tankies..


	14. the flower and a Poem

Tankies for all the review.. keep on reviewing.. and I think this would still be long.. I mean my story might reach to chapter 30 or whatever.. no matter.. lets enjoy reading!! Joy ()  
  
Harder to Breathe (kewl!) (I just write the songs I'm listening while typing.. la lang)

* * *

Streets deserted. Only some can be found. Like these couples walking..  
  
When they reached their destination, the couple looked at each.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Neji" the girl said smilng.  
  
"No problem Sakura.. well about what I asked you when we were in the forest.. I would umm"  
  
"Tomorrow lunch, meet me here.. I'll be waiting." Sakura like reading his mind continued his sentence. Neji smiled.  
  
"Thanks.. well see you tomorrow." When Neji turned his back, he felt something warm on his hand that made him stop. He turned around seeing Sakura holding his wrist. She drew close to him and kissed him in the cheek. Sakura backed away and blushed.  
  
"Bye.." then she walked to her door and closed it.  
  
Neji on the other side still staring at the door, then blushed madly that him look like a red rose. He was super happy and jumped. He wanted to shout to the world what just happened but he can't, he just kept his joy inside him, but smiling like never before.  
  
Sasuke saw the whole thing. He clutched his hand, he can't take it... When he was about to go jump out of the tree and kill Neji, someone stopped him. He looked around and saw a girl with black hair on a bun.  
  
"Don't try and kill him, you should kill me first." The girl said. Sasuke just looked at her..  
  
"Tenten.. but he.. Sakura.." Sasuke tried to explain. Tenten sat down beside Sasuke.  
  
"Even though I'm kinda jealous, and he only sees me as a team mate, that's okay. Even though I think of him more than a friend. And even though he likes someone else.. I'll continue loving him and wait for my turn. But when its too much already.. I'll be ready to kill the one who stole him from me." She said looking at a smiling Neji almost skipping on the way home.  
  
Sasuke just looked at her. Then thought that maybe that's how Sakura felt. She never gave up, but I really did hurt her feelings. I wish she could forgive me.. But I think its hard. Tenten saw him thinking deeply.  
  
"Haruno right.." she said.  
  
"You never realized that you love her until now that she is about to give up."  
  
Sasuke looked at her.  
  
"Your right.." he then looked on the ground. Tenten looked at him then something caught her attention, red and brown.  
  
"Umm, whats that?" Tenten asked pointing on Sasuke's pocket.  
  
"I'm suppose to give it to Sakura, that's why I'm here but then I saw her with Neji" He had never been that open to anyone, but he seems he really needs advice, and needs to tell someone about his feelings. He trust Tenten coz he can see some of Sakura's personality in her..  
  
Tenten took it and saw a rose. She looked at it...  
  
"I know this.. you give it to the one you love.." she said staring on it.  
  
"Sakura gave me one, I didn't accept it.. not only that, I even hurt her feelings soo bad.. but the flower keep on chasing me, seeing petals fall.." the he stopped looking at the night sky.  
  
"means her love is fading away." Tenten continued a little sorry for Sasuke. She opened the paper beside the flower.. it was a poem. Tenten looked at him..  
  
"You wrote this?"  
  
Sasuke just nodded. Tenten smiled.. _How I wish that someday someone would give this to me....  
_  
Sasuke stood up, he took the flower and the paper.  
  
"I better give it to her right now." Sasuke jumped and sneaked into Sakura's room because her window is open.

On the other side, tenten's smile fade away.._ How she wish that someday, Neji would be just like Sasuke._ Then she walked away.  
  
When Sasuke entered Sakura's room, she can see pink all around. He admired the scent, he looked everywhere and admired it all. He was disturbed to here something coming its way to the door. He panicked. He just hid on the back of Sakura's desk.  
  
Then the door opened. He can hear a voice. But not an ordinary voice.. but an angel's voice. He can hear** HIS** Sakura humming a beautiful song. No, anything she hums is beautiful for me... then he snapped back to reality. I must get it done!  
  
When Sakura opened her closet (her back facing the desk), Sasuke revealed himself not making any noise, he took out the flower and the paper.. when he was about to put it in her desk, he accidently knocked off a vase. He panicked.  
  
Sakura heard a noise behind her, she looked behind her then....  
  
-----

wahahaha, I wonder what happened.. hhehehe.. just review.. and I'll update later.. hehehhe.. cliffy..


	15. another day

Heheheh.. cliffy no more.. no, no.. I recognized that I've got a lot of mistakes. PEACE coz I'm not that good in English. But still I hope you still like my fic.. and review.. smiles...  
  
By the way, if your gonna wonder how come Tenten changed her attitude when she was talking to Sasuke.. she's just not in the mood when she saw Neji and Sakura on the forest (the wed carry type)  
  
Ranma ½ (what I'm watching now)

* * *

"How did you enter my room?" Sakura asked getting closer in to her desk. She picked up a cat. She carried it and looked at it.  
  
"You know, your so cute."  
  
While outside, someone was trying to catch his breath. Sasuke looked on Sakura's window and saw her playing with a cat.  
  
"Phew I thought I was done for.." then he looked at his hand, still holding the paper and the flower. _Maybe not today.._ then he jumped off and walked to his house.  
  
(Somewhere out there.)

It was already late at night, still someone is still walking on the streets.. alone.  
  
She looked at a pebble and kicked it_. I must be not shy when I tell him.. yeah..thats what I'm suppose to do.. but wait will he listen to me after what happened?_ She thought then bumped into someone, she was ready to feel the ground hit her soft, gentle cheeks. But then she didn't feel hitting something, she opened her eyes and saw gold (or yellow or whatever).  
  
She stood up then rubbed her eyes to see if she's just dreaming or its just her imagination. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see anyone already. She sighed.. then she felt something warm touching her waist. She looked around and can see Naruto. Is this all my imagination again?. She was confused.  
  
"No.. none of this is imagination.. I was the one who held your hand so you won't fall.. and now, I'm the one who's about to kiss you." Naruto whispered in her ears.  
  
He closed his eyes then moved his face closer to Hinata. Hinata was shocked but still closed her eyes waiting for Naruto's lips touching hers. Not sooner or later, she can feel his lips connected to hers.  
  
The kiss broke because of lack of air. Hinata looked at him dreamingly. As if, If this is all a dream, she doesn't like to wake up.. She'd rather be stuck here just to be with Naruto.. But this is not a dream.. its all true.  
  
"I love you" Naruto whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Then they both kissed..  
  
Ino sat there looking at the two new happy couple. She blew some of her hair to not distract the sight. She jumped off the tree and walked to her house...

* * *

(Another day)

Tenten looked around, her eyes sparkling._ Neji and I would train together.. yey!!_ She sat on one of the trees waiting for Tenten  
  
---

Neji, after eating his breakfast went up to his room and jumped on his bed. He looked at his blank wall. As he closed his eyes, he can see the girl in his heart.. the girl he really loved.. the girl that made him transform to not his own likeness.  
  
"Sakura" he whispered. He then walked out of his house and went to the direction where Sakura lives. I just can't stand a minute not seeing you.. And I really need to see you. Then he stopped, he felt like something.. he felt like he needed to go to somewhere.. but he didn't remember and just continued his walk.  
  
----

Sasuke just walked around the village.. thinking on what would he do so Sakura could love her back. He inserted his hands in his pocket and can feel something, he pulled out the flower he was suppose to give Sakura so she would know how much he loved her.. but he felt guilty for treating her the past days.. he didn't know that he loved her until her love begin to fade away. He then saw gold (or yellow) and blue together.  
  
_Naruto and Hinata? Together?_ He then looked at the two happy couple. He felt jealous that Naruto was the first one to find love before him. _Like I'm even looking for love_. Then he stopped. _Oh yeah, I did.. but didn't recognize it._ He then continued his walk of never ending.  
  
----

Sakura woke up and got ready for the day. As soon as she was done eating her breakfast she went up to her room. She looked at her pink walls.. _Something is really missing.. but I don't know what it is. _[Sasuke.. of course!!!] said Inner Sakura. But she didn't mind what her inner self said because the door bell rang.. She went down to see Nija.  
  
---

Ino sat alone inside their flowershop looking at the flowers.. She didn't notice that someone entered. She was thinking of someone.. a guy.. she know his face.. before he can fully see who the guy was, she was disturbed when someone faked coughed as a signal of hello- I – want – your –attention -please. She looked and saw the face.. the guy she was thinking of..  
  
"Umm, miss Ino.. I would like to buy this flower.." the guy said.  
  
"Ok then.." the guy handed her the money. The guy then gave the flowers to Ino. Ino was just pure shock.  
  
"This is for you." The guy said.  
  
"Thanks Shikamaru.."  
  
-------

Me gonna eat.. I can't wait to type the next chapter.. wohooo.. keep on reviewing... tankies.. bows then falls  
  
Ooops sorry.. hehehe


	16. how dare you

oh oh... my school is going to start on Monday which means that I'll try my best to upload my chapters and write...  
  
Just keep on reviewing!! Coz when I get reviews, I feel happy and type as many as I can.. hehehe  
  
Star Circle Quest (Hero!!!) la lang

* * *

The day is great. Except for one thing.. it rained..

When Sakura opened her door..  
  
"Oh hi Neji.." Sakura greeted him with a warm smile. Neji looked at her face then blushed..  
  
"I was just.. I just.. well I needed to see you." Neji explained looking at the ground. When Sakura heard this she blushed and invited Neji inside her house.  
  
Neji sat down on a couch while Sakura did the same.  
  
"ummm, so would you like to have some tea before we go?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
After Neji drank his tea. They both went out of the house..  
  
----

Sasuke still continued his walk with his hands in a pocket playing with the flower. He thought of someone pink coming closer to him, smiling. The girl has been calling his name.. when he was about to hug her she turned on her left and saw a brown haired guy with white eyes. She looked at Sasuke then turned to the other guy and ran..  
  
Sasuke went back to his senses when he bumped on one of the poles.  
  
"Ouch!!" he then ran away holding his head. He was soo embarrassed when a lot of people looked at him.  
  
---

"umm, so you got anything to do madam?" Shika asked looking at the love of his life.  
  
"Actually none." Ino replied looking at him still holding the flowers that Shika gave her.  
  
"Soo, would you like to eat with me? dinner?" Shika asked blushing (for the first time!)  
  
Ino smiled. "I would love to." Then Shika held her hands then walked out of the flower shop (by the way, I think its already closing time by that... hours of talking!)  
  
---

"Well that was great.." Sakura said facing Neji.  
  
"well then.. goodbye" Neji then walked away when he saw Sakura closing the door already.  
  
While walking.._ I really feel that I needed to go somewhere... but I don't know where.._. then a pang of guilt hit him.._ What is this? waaah, why am I like this_. Then he stopped and looked at the watch. 11:00 pm.  
  
----

Someone in the woods, where she waited for the whole day not even thinking it rained. But no one came. Tears flowed. _How can he forget our deal... his promise.._  
  
She stood up, walked away and wiped her tears. When she reached the village she went straight to her house, up to her room and cried.  
  
_How could he!! He said that we would train together and yet... and yet.._ she looked up at the wall then another tear dropped.

"He didn't even say that he won't be able to make it." She whispered to herself.  
  
After minutes of crying she felt dizzy. She stopped then fell to sleep.  
  
---  
  
(Another fine day.. yup.. its now shiny... let's see what happened when they all return back to their trainings.. yes, they only had 1 day of rest.. )  
  
"Sir Gai!!!! You're here!!" Lee shouted to seeing his sensei (I dunno) coming.  
  
"Well hi guys.. welcome back.. soo how are you all?" Gai asked.  
  
"I'm fine!! Too bad I didn't get to see Sakura.." Lee said crying (you know, he's stupid cry)  
  
Gai looked at Neji with his eyes closed leaning on a tree.. then he looked around.  
  
"where's Tenten?" Gai asked still looking for a black haired girl in a bun.  
  
Neji opened his eyes and looked around._ Tenten... Tenten.. wait a minute.. yesterday I think I'm suppose to meet her here to train...  
_  
Flashback

_ "Oops, sorry.." he said, then he looked to the one who he bumped...  
  
"Tenten." He continued. He held out his hand then Tenten took it. When Neji was about to continue his walk..  
  
"Umm, Neji.. would you like to train with me tomorrow?" she asked looking at the ground. Neji turned..  
  
"Sure.. well see you tomorrow." The he walked away_.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
_But it rained so hard yesterday... she might.. no she won't.. will she?_ He was now worried. He stood up and began jumping tree to tree not even minding what the others are saying.  
  
When he reached Tenten's house he knocked.  
  
When he reached her room, he can see Tenten on her bed, with a towel on her forehead. He walked closer to her and knelt down, he touched her cheeks..._ WHAT?!?! Its burning hot!!  
_  
He backed away when he heard Tenten saying something...  
  
"Neji.. Neji.. how can you do this to me.." she whispered (she's still asleep) then tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
_I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to forget.. I. I really am sorry. H_e said in his mind feeling guilty because its his fault why Tenten's sick. He wiped some of Tenten's tears..  
  
"I hope you'll be alright." Then he walked away closing the door.  
  
Tenten opened her eyes, she wasn't asleep at all.. she looked at Neji going out of her house.. _That's all you can say after doing this to me??_ She shouted in her mind.. She clutched her fist then she felt dizzy again.  
  
----

Sorry, sorry for updating late because we watched POA eh... and my classes are about to begin so I'll just update whenever I can.. but maybe 2 chapters for 1 week or more? But please keep on reviewing.. reviews make me smile.. not flames.. tankies for the ones who reviewed.. peace.. just keep on watch ok?? I promise to update many chapters as I can.. ok? Tankies..


	17. I'm so stupid

Thanks for all the reviews.. keep on reviewing!! I might be not able to update as many as I updated from the past days.. but I'll still be updating!! Well keep on reviewing and enjoying..  
  
Rugrats!! (Now let's see what's happening with Team 7)

* * *

When Naruto reached their meeting place. He can see a Sasuke on a tree absolutely doing nothing while a Sakura looking at the sky.. doing nothing too.  
  
"Hey Guys! I really did miss you!!!" he shouted waving his hand. Sakura looked at him and smiled back while Sasuke just ignored him.  
  
Naruto walked to where Sakura is. He sat down beside him.  
  
"So.. whats happening to your life?" Naruto asked Sakura.  
  
"Nothing that much.. how about yours?"  
  
"Me and Hinata already are boyfriend and girlfriend only..."  
  
Sakura looked at him surprised. She blinked many times while Naruto just smiled.  
  
"Well congratulations." Sakura said smiling.  
  
--

While Sasuke was listening.. That moron just got his love while I don't. He said in his mind looking at the certain pink haired girl.

---  
  
"So whats happening between you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked not knowing that Sakura and Sasuke hasn't been talking for uite awhile.  
  
Sakura looked at her book and saw Sasuke staring directly at her. She looked back...  
  
"We fought and now my love for him is about to fade away." Sakura said looking at the ground when tears began to fall..  
  
Flashback  
  
_She opened her eyes and can see that she was on top of a tree. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke crossed arms.  
  
"How come you can't last a day being attacked?" he said looking at her. She clutched her hand.  
  
"If I weren't here, you would have been killed... stop acting to be strong coz your not.." he didn't finish what he was saying.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
He touched his cheeks then looked at her, her head can't be seen. She looked down her with both her hands clutched.  
  
"Don't pity me.. I can take care of myself.. I could have killed that bear if it wasn't for you trying to be a super hero... If I'm annoying to you, THEN STOP SAVING ME!!!" tears keep on flowing. "LET ME DIE THEN SO NO ONE WOULD ANNOY YOU!!!" she then jumped of the tree and away she goes..  
  
_End of Flashback  
  
When Naruto heard Sakura's reply he felt sorry. He tried to comfort her. _I wonder what happened between her and Sasuke._ Then he looked back and saw Sasuke about to cry.. _Him? Crying?? What could have.. wait a minute...._ Then he looked at the sky..  
  
_Can Sasuke like Sakura?_  
  
---

When Sasuke heard what Sakura said... his heart suddenly stopped. His world stopped. He was about to cry.. _Sakura's love for me is really fading away...IM SO STUPID TO HURT HER FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS!!! And I'm also stupid for not knowing that I love her.._.When he saw Naruto looked at him, he tried to stop his tears..  
  
--

**PUFF!!** (yeah!!)  
  
Kakashi appeared.  
  
Naruto stood up then walked to where Kakashi is..  
  
"Sir, look at the two." He said  
  
Kakashi just wondered how come Naruto and Sakura didn't shout at him for being late. He then looked at Naruto then Sakura who is crying but not showing her face, then to Sasuke just looking at nothing but was about to cry...  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I dunno, first I was talking to Sakura about Sasuke then she just cried.. then when I looked at Sasuke he was looking at Sakura then he was about to cry." Naruto explained. Kakashi just nodded.  
  
"Well, come on everybody, your drama must be held after our training.. follow me." Kakashi said. Then Sakura wiped her tears , Sasuke just went back to his emotionless face and jumped of the tree, while Naruto just followed Kakashi..  
  
"hold on a minute.." then all of them stopped.  
  
"**YOUR LATE AGAIN!!"** Naruto shouted pointing one of his fingers to Kakashi's face.  
  
"**YEAH!!!"** Sakura shouted.  
  
Kakashi just sweatdropped.  
  
---- to becontinued..


	18. All my fault

Naruto is not mine.. that's all oh and keep on reviewing.. thanks!  
  
Seasons of Love (wahoooo) After training...

* * *

"Shika.. wait" Ino shoute trying to get Shikamaru's attention. Shika looked back but he didn't know that Ino is close to him already.. (yey.. and you know whats gonna happen!!)  
  
He kissed Ino accidenlty then they fell down. Ino blushed then stood up..  
  
"Sorry.." she looked at the ground.  
  
"Umm.. sorry too" Shika said blushing. Then the two walked together.  
  
Then Shika stopped blocking Ino.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
He didn't say anything..  
  
"What do you want?" she said quite annoyed already.  
  
"You" he said. Ino was shocked of what his answer is.  
  
Then she tried to walk away but didn't succeed.  
  
"WHAT??" she asked really REALLY annoyed already.  
  
"I just wanna see your beautiful face." Shika said smiling. Ino blushed.  
  
"Don't stare too much or else it might melt." Shika nodded.  
  
----

"One more please." Said Naruto while still stuffing more ramen in his mouth. Hinata just blushed.  
  
Naruto looked at her. He swallowed the ramen inside his mouth. He kissed Hinata's cheek.  
  
"Wanna share?" he asked at a blushing Hinata.  
  
She nodded.  
  
(After eating a lot, finally the couple walked away from the ramen bar (or whatever))  
  
"Wow.. from the first time I'm full!!" Naruto said holding his very large stomach. He looked at Hinata and put his arms over her shoulder..  
  
"Why won't you try to be more comfortable and not shy already?" he said looking at her.  
  
"well.. ok" she replied and kissed him lightly on his lips. Naruto blushed..  
  
"Now look who's being shy.." Hinata said giggling. Naruto just looked at her then kissed her.  
  
While walking...  
  
"Do you know that Sakura and Sasuke hasn't been getting along that much?" Naruto said.  
  
"oh.. no... how sad" Hinata said.  
  
"And I did see that when Sakura said to me that her love for Sasuke is you know fading away.. then I looked at Sasuke.. he's like about to cry.."  
  
"oh"  
  
"Do you think that Sasuke likes.."  
  
"I dunno.. why won't you try and talk to him.."  
  
Naruto let go of Hinata's hand.. "maybe I should.. do you mind?"  
  
Hinata nodded.. then Naruto ran looking for Sasuke.  
  
---

Tenten sat then looked out her window..  
  
_I waited for you and got my hopes up to see you.. but then.._ a tear dropped. She stood up and walked out of her house.. Now that she's a little better, she decided to go outside and breathe fresh air.  
  
When she reached the place where she waited.. she sat to her original position. She looked up at the dark sky with stars. She closed her eyes and saw a brown haired boy. When she opened her eyes, she saw the exact boy she saw when she closed her eyes. She blinked a lot of times and still can see the guy.  
  
"What do you want?" she said coldly.  
  
Neji backed a little bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry, its just that I forgot about our deal.. my promise.." he tried to explain.  
  
"I was just a little bit overjoyed when Sakura agreed to have a date and then.." he wasn't able to finish when Tenten started to talk.  
  
"then you forgot your promise that's why.. and you didn't even say tell me that you won't be able to make it.." she finished.  
  
"I forgot okay... I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have waited me for that long" he said. Tenten stood up...  
  
"Ok, now it all my fault???" she said.  
  
"No.. I didn't mean to.." Neji tried to take back what he just said.  
  
"Well its all over.. whats done is done.. I know I shouldn't have waited, and with that **I GOT SICK.. I KNOW ITS ALL MY FAULT**" she shouted.. She walked away leaving Neji alone..  
  
_That's what I get!?!?!?_ She couldn't take it anymore.. she screamed all her feelings. She fell down on her knees then tears began to fall..  
  
---- I'll update as soon as I can.. meanwhile REVIEW.. and enjoy.. tankies!!


	19. Spit it out!

My school already started and the teachers won't stop giving us assignments.. aarrrgghh.. tankies for the reviews.  
  
Got nothing to do...

* * *

Sakura sat up on her bed and looked out her window. _How come I still feel something is really missing.._ she thought looking at the stars. [IT'S SASUKE!!] She didn't care what her inner self is already saying. Then a form appeared on the sky.. A constellation of Sasuke.  
  
She stood up shaking her head... _WHAT THE HELL AM I SEEING?? GOD, CAN I JUST CAN'T THINK OF HIM!!!!_ then she fell on the ground then looked around, she saw a picture of team 7. She can see Naruto smiling weirdly, while Sasuke in a no emotion face.. _SASUKE AGAIN!!!_ then she stood up holding her head..  
  
"**CAN I JUST PLEASE THINKING ABOUT YOU!!!!"** she shouted.  
  
---

All she doesn't know was someone is watching her (hahaha.. do you know who he/she is??)  
  
_Sooo, Sakura still loves Sasuke but she doesn't know... hahaha_ someone was thinking after looking at Sakura..  
  
Flashback  
  
_"So this is what we do.. you deal with Sakura and I deal with Sasuke." a boy said.  
  
The girl nodded then they went to other directions_.  
  
End of flashback  
  
She took out a thing then she pressed something on it....  
  
"Phase on complete.." the girl said before jumping to trees.  
  
--

(on the other side)  
  
**KNOCK! KNOCK!**  
  
Sasuke walked to his door and when he opened it.  
  
"What are you doing here dobe?" he asked looking at a yellow (or whatever) haired guy.  
  
"I just wanna check you out..." then Naruto walked inside Sasuke's house. Sasuke closed the door and looked at him.  
  
"You wanna check me out?" he asked. Naruto looked at his back and saw Sasuke.  
  
"yup" he replied.  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Coz when I looked at you in the training, I see you almost crying.."  
  
Sasuke just looked at him_ He did see??? WHY!!  
_  
"I will never cry!" he said walking to the nearest sofa.  
  
"Oh really? will you cry if the person you love but you still hasn't recognized, will die in front of you for saving your life?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke thought of an image of Sakura in front of him trying to save him while he still hasn't done anything. He then saw Sakura dead in front of him but still he hadn't said sorry or even confess his love for her.  
  
Tears are about to drop but he prevented it because then it would mean that his emotion took over his coolness.  
  
He looked at Naruto.  
  
"No.. I will never love anyone" then he looked away.  
  
_What if what I thought is going to come true?? WHAT??? What'll happen to me?_ he thought still remembering what he just though of..  
  
Then he looked at Naruto still staring at him.  
  
"Umm, dobe may I ask you something? he said feeling stupid that he even asked Naruto.. _Oh well.  
  
_Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm, well..." _great.. how am I going to ask him without him noticing!!!_ Sasuke shouted in his head.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Naruto was already pissed off. _Would he just ask now so I'll already know that he loves Sakura!!!  
_  
"Well, how .. well.. ummm how will you ummm" Sasuke tried to ask but he is already blushing very **VERY** madly.  
  
Am I going to watch him like this!!! grrrr Naruto said in his thought..  
  
"**SPIT IT OUT NOW!!"** he shouted.  
  
"**FINE!! HOW WILL YOU TELL SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE THEM BUT THEY ALREADY KINDA STOPPED LOVING YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR NO EMOTION TO THEM???** Sasuke shouted _HOW YOU DARE SHOUT TO ME IN MY HOUSE!!_ Sasuke shouted in his head not realizing what he just asked..  
  
Naruto smiled. _Now I know..._  
  
----

That's all for now.. I promise to update as soon as I can.. keep on reviewing while thanks for the ones who reviewed!!! PEACE to all of you


	20. Suicide

Well, I'll type another one again..  
  
Why

* * *

(Let's go to Tenten and Neji's case)  
  
Tenten really feel tired, from all the sobbing, her eyes is very puffy. While her hands are covered with bruises. She's been punching tree's to release all her feelings. She tried her best to walk home but it was kind hard. Actually, it was really hard for her... her fever has gotten back, in fact its worse than the last time, she really feel dizzy, she can't walk properly and worst of all, there was a very strong rain.  
  
While she was trying her best to stand up she, she fell back on the ground, her face on the mud. She can't move any longer.  
  
She just stayed their with closed eyes thinking will she survive.. Tears began falling but you can't see it because its been mixed with rain droplets in her face.  
  
_How did I end up in here.._ more tears fell. _He's not even doing his best to look for me. _She then remembered his reflection. He...he was the reason how she ended up in here.. He was the reason why she's in the verge of dying already..  
  
She stood up, she looked around and remembered the place. She's on her favorite spot, almost near the cliff. Wait, I'm already here.  
  
She walked limping. She then felt that there's no more space in walking.  
  
She stopped.  
  
_WHY AM I IN HERE IF ALL I RECEIVE IS THIS!!!!_ She shouted in her head. She cried more.  
  
"**If I'm gonna die the hard way, I'll better die without me suffering!!!"** she shouted.  
  
She lifted her arms. She was about to jump (by the way.. the cliff is very very high..)  
  
She walked a little more in front of her, she closed her eyes. She continued walking then she could feel it. Air passing every inch of her body. She could feel like she was flying. But she wasn't.  
  
_Neji... good bye._ Was the last thought in her head when....

----

(hehehe.. let's check Neji) Neji looked outside his window.  
  
Flashback  
  
_"What do you want?" she said coldly.  
  
Neji backed a little bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry, its just that I forgot about our deal.. my promise.." he tried to explain.  
  
"I was just a little bit overjoyed when Sakura agreed to have a date and then.." he wasn't able to finish when Tenten started to talk.  
  
"then you forgot your promise that's why.. and you didn't even say tell me that you won't be able to make it.." she finished.  
  
"I forgot okay... I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have waited me for that long" he said. Tenten stood up...  
  
"Ok, now it all my fault???" she said.  
  
"No.. I didn't mean to.." Neji tried to take back what he just said.  
  
"Well its all over.. whats done is done.. I know I shouldn't have waited, and with that I GOT SICK.. I KNOW ITS ALL MY FAULT" she shouted.. She walked away leaving Neji alone..  
_  
End of Flashback  
  
"I wonder if she's alright." He whispered. When he closed his eyes he can see pink..  
  
_Sakura... how I love you.._ when he opened his eyes. He looked at a certain blue haired girl with plain eyes totally wet. He raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!?!" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Umm, well... I decided to umm take a bath outside" she replied smiling.  
  
"Now if you'll let me.. I might get sick if I won't change.. can I?" Hinata said looking at her cousin.  
  
Neji then walked away. _Weird.. very weird.._  
  
He reached a sofa then he sat down.

He looked around. _Sick.. sick.. wait a minute... Tenten.. she's sick.. she.. forest.. raining so hard._ He stood up then took his jacket and began jumping from tree to tree.  
  
---

When Neji saw a girl with black hair in the edge of the cliff. His eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell is she trying to do." He said, then he saw the girl jump.

He ran as fast as he could but he was too late. But girl now can't be seen falling. He fell on his knees.  
  
_I'm too late.. what is she thinking_. Tears began to fall.  
  
He looked down..  
  
"Tenten.. I'm very sorry.. sorry.." he said under the rain.  
  
----

That's all for now.. Sorry if this is a little bit of drama.. But that's what I like.. I'll update as soon as I can.. meanwhile PLS REVIEW.. tankies!!!


	21. crystals

Tankies for all the reviews...  
  
Tokyo underground

* * *

Neji stood up and tried his best to walk. But he was very tired of all the crying he has done (for the first time). He then has been stopped from a figure he could see not to far away. The figure came closer to him. He then can see that the figure belongs to a girl. A girl who he cried for...  
  
"Tenten?" he whispered. The girl still continued to walk to him then she stopped when she's only inches away from him.  
  
The girl still hasn't shown her face. She lifted her hands then touched Neji's cheek.  
  
He could feel tenten's touch again. He can't believe it. He touched her hand. It was cold.  
  
He let go of the her hand. He looked at her.. he moved closer... closer.. then..  
  
**BOOM!!!**  
  
It was the end of the world . He died not even having to kiss her.. And so does all the characters. Sasuke didn't get the chance to tell his real feelings for Sakura. Shikamaru didn't get to hear what Ino's answer is to his question.  
  
(That's all.. I know it a tragedy.. NO FLAMES!!)  
  
JOKE!!! Wahahaha  
  
-------  
  
A girl opened her eyes. She looked around. She can't see that properly.. Then she could see a chair beside where she is sitting. It was a very big room. She sat up then still continued looking around.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. The door opened, she can see a lady wearing a white dress like gown. The lady came closer to the girl.  
  
"So your awake mam..." the lady said smiling.  
  
"huh? Where am i??" the girl asked.  
  
"We saw you in the woods bloody headed. I think you jumped.. We took you and treated your bruises.. we took care of you mam." The lady replied.  
  
The girl just looked at her hands, it was covered with bandages. She then jumped out of the bed but she fell. Her foot was too tired.  
  
The lady ran to her and helped her to stand up.  
  
"Mam, you still need to rest. I think you overdose youself. Gladly, madam agreed to take care of you. And if you fully recovered, you could go back to where you belong." The lady said.  
  
The girl then stood up, she looked at the lady.  
  
"Umm, may I ask you something.. Who am i? Do I live here?" the girl asked.  
  
(I think you already know who the girl is..)  
  
--------

It was another fine day. Yet, not that fine for 2 certain people here in konoha. Or is it only 2?  
  
(Lee's group)  
  
"HI NEJI!!!!" Lee shouted when he saw a brown haired boy with white (???) eyes. He jumped from the tree where he was standing looking for his other team mates.  
  
He looked at Neji who was for the first time had shown an emotion in his face.  
  
"Neji.. are you alright?" Lee asked looking at his team mate. Neji didn't reply he just continued his walk then sat down under a tree staring at nothing.  
  
Gai appeared. Lee looked at his idol.  
  
"HI SIR!!!" he shouted saluting. Gai just smiled and his teeth sparkled because of its whiteness.  
  
He looked around and can see Neji doing nothing under a tree. He tried to look for a black haired girl.  
  
"Where is Tenten?" he asked still looking around.  
  
Lee stopped saluting then also looked around.  
  
"She's been absent since yesterday." Lee replied.  
  
Neji heard what the two is talking about. He remembered how he saw Tenten jump from the cliff. And he didn't even tried his best to save her. He's eyes were about to water but he tried his best to stop it.  
  
"Well.. maybe she's just sick or something.. We'll continue our training and later on we'll visit her.." Gai said.  
  
----

(team 7!!)  
  
Naruto looked around. He can see Sakura still near by the water playing with water (DUH!) and a Sasuke with no emotion in his face at all. He remembered what they talked about yesterday. He smiled. He walked to Sasuke's direction. He sat beside him.  
  
"Soo.. when do you plan to tell her?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
Naruto just looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean I dunno?!?!"  
  
"Well.. its just.."  
  
Naruto then spotted something inside Sasuke's pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Naruto said pointing over Sasuke's pocket.  
  
Sasuke looked at his pocket and can see that the flower he was suppose to give Sakura can be seen already...  
  
"Umm nothing." He replied confusedly trying to hide the flower.  
  
Naruto just looked at him suspiciously. "Whatever."  
  
_You think I don't know what kind of flower is that.. hhaha.. that's what you think.. and I know who your suppose to give that to.. hmm_ Naruto said in his mind.  
  
------

(Ino's group)  
  
"**COULD YOU PLEASE STOP EATING ALREADY!!!"** a blonde haired girl shouted to a boy sitting just eating whatever he grabs from his pocket.  
  
"Mind.. munch .. your own... munch.. business" the boy replied.  
  
"See.. you can't even speak properly because of everyfood inside your mouth you **BIG FAT PIG!!"** Ino shouted back. She covered her mouth with wide eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he heard what Ino just said. He ran as fast as he could then grabbed Ino's waist. He jumped tree to tree.  
  
Then Chouji just exploded into a big ball again.  
  
**"AAAHH!!!!"**  
  
------

"Madam.. she's got amnesia.. what do you plan with her.. she's a very pretty lady indeed." The lady with the white gown like dress asked to a lady wearing a violet gown with lots of crystals hanging in her body.

Her black hair is fixed into a bun. Then something sparkled on the top part forehead of the lady's head. A crown.  
  
"I already saw her.. And yes, your indeed right. She's very pretty. Since I don't have any daughter and I'm very lonely since Frank's death. Maybe I could adopt her and she could be the new princess.." the lady replied walking in one of the cabinets.  
  
She opened it and took out which looked like a small box with lots of shining crystals on it.  
  
She opened the box and took out a very beautiful tiara. The one she once owned.  
  
"I agree with your plan madam.. thanks." The lady with white gown bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
-------

I told you this is gonna be all twisted.. bwahahah!! You thought she's dead right. Hahaha.. please review..


	22. will you ever?

Guess what... I'm sick so I'm absent and I decided to write a new chapter... Please continue reviewing... tankies!!!  
  
The wild Thornberry

* * *

As the whole day passed, somewhere in the part of the park where only a few people go...  
  
A girl and a boy...  
  
"I got one" the girl said.  
  
"I've stolen the evidence.." the boy said.  
  
The girl took what the boy took out from his pocket. She looked at it.  
  
"Hey, I know this.." the girl said kinda playing with the thing.  
  
The girl looked at the boy.. The boy smiled while the girl smiled back....  
  
--------

Sasuke was walking alone on his way home. Then he keeps on stopping and looking back. Usually he would see a pink haired girl running towards his direction calling his name and asking him for a date and he would** USUALLY** just act as if she's invisible. But now, he can't see that anymore...  
  
He then continued his walk with his hands in his pocket.  
  
But something caught his attention. Something doesn't seem right. He tried his best to think what is wrong.  
  
Then....  
  
"Where is the flower???"  
  
------

Knock!! Knock!!  
  
The girl looked back.  
  
"Who is it?" the black haired girl tied in a very nice ponytail with crystals around her hair that makes her look like a bottle of glitters fell on top of her.  
  
"It's me mam." a lady answered back.  
  
"oh, come in"  
  
the door opened revealing the same lady that took care of the girl for awhile.  
  
The girl sat beside her bed then looked at the lady.  
  
"How are you mam?" the lady asked.  
  
"fine.. but I still keep on wondering.. Who am I.. Where did I came from" the girl replied with worried and at the same time confused eyes.  
  
_Well... here goes.._ "you are the daughter of the queen here in our land. All in all, you're the princess." the lady replied.  
  
"Really? what's my name then?"  
  
_I wonder...ummm._ The lady thought.  
  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Your Emilia... Princess Emilia" the voice said. The girl and the lady looked at where the voice sounded from.  
  
The lady widened her eyes and bowed immediately.  
  
"Good afternoon madam.." the lady said .  
  
"Would you mind if I talk to **MY DAUGHTER** for awhile." the queen said.  
  
Then the lady stepped aside then left the queen and her **SO CALLED DAUGHTER** alone.  
  
The girl stood up.  
  
"Ummm, who are you?"  
  
"I'm your mother.. Queen Therise."  
  
"mom??" then the girl looked at her "mother"  
  
"yes Princess Emilia?"  
  
The princess just looked at her then turned away..  
  
"nothing."  
  
"well, dinner will be served later on and I expect you to get ready with proper clothes." the queen said. She came closer to the princess.  
  
She touched her "daughter's cheek" and looked at her eyes lovingly.  
  
"daughter..." then she walked out of the room.  
  
The princess was left there still staring. She looked out her window..  
  
_Something doesn't feel right.._  
  
-----

When Sakura reached her room (after going around town looking for things from her mother's list for 2 hours) she jumped to her bed throwing her backpack beside her bed.  
  
Not noticing that a flower was there.  
  
She went straight to her bathroom and took a bath..  
  
She dressed then looked at her back pack...  
  
She opened it and saw something that's not suppose to be in there..  
  
"What's this" she whispered and took out something.  
  
"this flower... I know this.. it's the one that I gave to Sasuke.. "  
  
She set aside the flower and took out a piece of scroll.  
  
"What's this."  
  
she rolled it open and read it..  
  
**(the poem is not made by me...)  
**

_**Will you ever?**_  
_I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.  
I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.  
I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.  
You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.  
I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.  
You are an amazing person  
and without you I don't know where id be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me.  
_

__

__

When Sakura finished reading the poem she was teary.  
  
"Whoever wrote this... I should have noticed him" she whispered  
  
---

(Outside the window.)  
  
_Sakura... you did.. you did notice me... I'm the one whose suppose to notice you..  
_  
A single someone thought while looking at the love of his life...  
  
then he snapped back to reality..  
  
**_HOW DID IT GOT TO HER??? WHOEVER DID THIS.._** then he formed his hand like a boxing whatever..  
  
"thankyou."  
  
-------

that's all for now.. please review... pretty please tankies


	23. cry

Thanks for those who reviewed... thanks!! NO!!!! I'm suppose to say TANKIES bwahahahaha.. sorry if I'm a little crazy... hahahah  
  
Roses – Outkast

* * *

------

After a few days....  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!"  
  
Sakura buried her face under her pillow...  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
She buried her whole body under her blanket...  
  
"SAKURA GET READY NOW!!!!"  
  
[Can I please sleep peacefully for the first time!!!] her inner self shouted.  
  
"SAKU.."  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY STOP SHOUTING!!!" Sakura shouted already annoyed. She stood up then kept on pulling her hair because of frustration..  
  
**AAARRGGHH!!!  
  
GRRRRR!!!!**  
  
She was jumping up and down still pulling her hair. This is maybe how she lets her reaction go out...  
  
"WHY CAN"T I JUST SLEEP PEACEFULLY!!!"  
  
She got hold of herself and got ready. As soon as she closed their house's door behind her suddenly..  
  
**SPLAT!!**  
  
"Ewwwwww" she touched a whitish waste that one of the birds had fallen on top of her HAIR and her clothes.  
  
"Yuck!!! Darn it.." she retreated back to her house and took a bath. She changed her outfit.  
  
When she opened her closet she didn't see anything she liked.. In fact she didn't see anything at all except for one particular dress she's been trying not to wear...  
  
_There is no way I'm gonna wear you whatever will happen..._  
  
_No way.....  
_  
-----

When Naruto saw Sakura walking directly to their meeting place....  
  
"Sakura??? Are you going somewhere? What is that? Its not easter nor Halloween or whatever right?" he asked looking at Sakura strangely..  
  
Sakura has no choice its between not to go or go wearing the dress. By the way, the dress is a mini skirt with mini shorts underneath it. It was white with pink rabbits around the underneath part of the skirt. On the top was a pink tube covered by a white jacket with pink rabbits also around it. ON her feet was a knee length white socks and a pinkish sandals. But the thing that got the attention was that Sakura was wearing a hairband but not only a hair band... it's a hair band with bunny ears on it.. (Why does she have to wear it.. let's just say.. Her mom won't let her go outside wearing the outfit incompletely, and she promised she'll spy on her to make sure her outfit is complete... hahaha evil mom!!!!)  
  
Sakura just glared back to Naruto and sat under a tree. She felt really stupid wearing something like that.. But what else would she wear...  
  
Sasuke then saw Sakura.. he jumped from the tree and walked to her...  
  
Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke already beside her...  
  
"Ummm Sakura.." Sasuke started.  
  
Sakura stood up..  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you going to train like that?" he then walked away kinda laughing.  
  
Sakura was left their open mouthed.. She closed her mouth then looked at Naruto who was laughing while pointing at her direction. While Sasuke smiling looking at her...  
  
Smoke came out of her ears..  
  
**GRRRRRR!!!!  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
BOOM!!!!  
**  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!" she then walked away deciding not to train for today leaving Naruto and Sasuke on the floor with bumps on their heads.  
  
Sakura now knows that this day is a mess.. Well.. atleast its not that....  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. Sakura looked at her side and saw a blonde girl running towards her direction..  
  
"INO?! STOP!!!!" Sakura shouted. She has nothing more to do just except to jump...  
  
Sakura jumped to the statue in the middle of the fountain (well... she's near the fountain by the way)  
  
Ino then jumped opened her eyes, she wasn't hugging anywhere, she felt something weird.. she looked below her and saw she was almost floating.. oh no...  
  
"WAAAH!!!"  
  
Ino fell into the fountain... Sakura laughed...  
  
Ino looked up at the laughing Sakura... smoke came out of her ears...  
  
"YOU!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" Ino shouted pointing Sakura..  
  
"Well.. hahahaha its between hahahahah me falling hahahahah with you or hahahah just you hhahahahaha" Sakura tried to explain but she kept on laughing.  
  
"YOU!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Ino cursed getting out of the fountain. (btw the fountain is really big) When Ino got out she remembered something.  
  
"Hey Sakura... do you know that Tenten's dead" Ino said in a serous tone. Sakura stopped laughing then just looked at Ino.  
  
"your joking right?" she said.  
  
Just then Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere anime crying...  
  
"its true... tenten's dead.. waaahh oh hug me Sakura" Lee said jumping to Sakura's direction. Sakura just jumped out of the statue while Lee fell to the fountain.  
  
---------

"Ummm, may I go out?" Tenten (the princess) asked while her hair is being fixed.  
  
"No mam your not allowed to get out of the kingdom." The lady replied  
  
Tenten sighed...  
  
"Done.. perfect!! Well, I better leave you alone now mam... bye" the lady bowed then exited the room.  
  
Tenten got up of her chair, the days hasn't been that fun, she was having princess lessons ever since and it was very tiring... She looked out the window.  
  
"I feel like something important for me is just in there.." she whispered touching the window. She then thought of something.  
  
She took something from the closet that made her look like someone. She wore a mask that covered the upper part of her face.

She went out of her balcony and jumped there.

_I wonder why can I do this..._

She then began jumping from roof to roof until she was in the forest already. She allowed her feet to do the walking not knowing where she'll end.  
  
-------

She felt like she was getting near.. she then stopped and saw a place.  
  
_This seems really familiar.... _She then remembered the part where she jumped. She fell down on her knees holding her head...  
  
"It hurts.... Help..." she cried still holding her head.  
  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere...  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She looked up and saw a brown haired boy with white eyes...  
  
_I know him... I know him... no I don't!_ she then continued her cry because more memories began to flashback.  
  
"What's happening to you??? Hey!!!" Neji was kinda scared, he kneeled beside the girl and let her lean to his shoulder...  
  
_I remember this warmth... no I must be just missing her too much.._ Neji thought...  
  
The girl begin to cry..  
  
------

that's all for now.. keep on reviewing and yes.. Im a Filipino... PINOY AKO!!! Hahahahahah review!!!


	24. Always Wish

I'm really really really sorry guys... My computer got this virus that my computer won't turn on anymore which made me really mad!!!! And it took a veeerrry LONG time before my comp got fixed.... What's worse is the next chapter got deleted!!! WWAAAAAHHH!!!.. I'm soo bad luck... Well let's just take a re cap shall we...

They all went to a party like vacation mission...

Shikamaru already confessed his feelings to her...

Ino is mixed up but she stopped with the Sasuke madness...

Sakura gave up with Sasuker...

Sasuke finally noticed that he loved her....

Neji thought he loved Sakura but the begins to miss Tenten when he thinks she's dead..

Tenten survived but the others think she's dead... she was now Princess Emilia...

Tenten crawled out of the palace to take a little walk wearing a mask to hide her identity then ended up with Neji... She has flashbacks of some memories... Neji still doesn't know that she is Tenten...

Lastly... Hinata and Naruto lives happily ever after...

On with the story....

* * *

_There was a brown haired guy talking to a girl sitting down..._

"_I'm so sorry, its just that I forgot about our deal.. my promise.." the guy tried to explain.  
  
"I was just a little bit overjoyed when Sakura agreed to have a date and then.." the guy wasn't able to finish when the girl started to talk.  
  
"then you forgot your promise that's why.. and you didn't even say tell me that you won't be able to make it.." the girl finished.  
  
"I forgot okay... I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have waited me for that long" the guy said. The girl stood up...  
  
"Ok, now it all my fault???" The girl said.  
  
"No.. I didn't mean to.." the guy tried to take back what he just said.  
  
"Well its all over.. whats done is done.. I know I shouldn't have waited, and with that **I GOT SICK.. I KNOW ITS ALL MY FAULT**" the girl shouted.. She walked away leaving the guy alone..  
  
That's what I get!?!?!? She couldn't take it anymore.. she screamed all her feelings. She fell down on her knees then tears began to fall.._

Tenten tried to open her eyes... she looked around and can't remember what happened all she could remember was that she was walking to the forest then her head started to hurt.

The door opened then a brown haired boy entered.

_Where am I?? who is this??_ Tenten thought. She was about to talk but was disturbed when the boy started talking.

"I saw in next to the cliff holding your head. You were screaming. I tried to calm you down but you didn't. You then fainted then I brought you here.." The boy finished.

The girl then remembered everything.. the memories, the pain, the... But before she could remember one thing she touched her face.

"Don't worry, I didn't take off your mask.." The boy said.

The girl looked at him. "Thank you.." she said the turned outside the window.

_That voice...Tenten's sweet caring voice... if only I should have noticed her before she... died..._ Neji thought while looking at the girl. A tear came out of his eyes. The girl looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She said sweetly.

"Nothing.. It's just that I thought I had everything back then when I haven't..." Neji replied wiping away his tears. Tenten stood up and walked directly towards him. She looked at her.

"What's your name?" Tenten asked.

"Neji" the boy replied finishing his cry.

_Neji.. Neji... He's the guy I love.. He's the guy I would die for... WHAT??? What the hell is this????? _Tenten walked backwards holding her head. _It hurts..._ She then remembered everything.. even her dream.. She fell while Neji ran to him..

"Are you alright??" he asked worried.

Tenten opened her eyes. She looked at him lovingly. Neji was confused... all he could see was the girl's lips which formed a beautiful smile almost like Tenten..

"Take off my mask...." She whispered.

Neji nodded. He took hold of the mask and took it off...

"WHAT THE...."

* * *

(Team 7 without Sakura)

All of them we're bored.. Nothing exciting is happening.. Naruto saw Sasuke.. he sat beside him...

"Sooo, what happened between you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?" Sasuke shouted standing up looking at Naruto terrified.

"Hey.. I was just joking..." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever dobe.." he then left Naruto.

Sasuke was looking for a place where he could be alone. He tried up the roof there we're birds...

He saw this place full of the enchanting flower he has in his pocket. He sat down there.

"I have no time for this... I should have revenge!!!" He said alone sitting in the middle of the flower bed. He looked around.

"How I wish I should have noticed you..."

"How I wish I should have known I love you...."

"How I wish whatever words I said that sting your heart hadn't happen..."

"And now, for everything that I have done to you goes back to me..."

"For every knife that stabs my heart to see you with another guy..."

"How I wish you could still be mine..."

"Haruno Sakura" he finished taking out the flower from his pocket..

"Is that real?" somebody said from behind.. He looked immediately...

* * *

(Ino and Shika)

"You know it's very sad.. Tenten gone.." Ino said sadly while walking with Shika on their way to meet up with the rest to talk about Tenten.

"I feel sorry for those who love her, it must have felt so bad for them." Ino continued. She looked at Shika who was face down.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Shika raised his head with watery eyes.

"I thought that if I would lose you... I can't survive.. I'm glad that your still here.." He then hugged Ino.

Ino was surprised at the same time... She hugged him back..

"Don't worry, I'll always be there..."

* * *

PLeasee give me reviews.. and SORRY again for long updating.. please forgive me... please review


	25. brothers

Chapter 25

Thanks for those who reviewed... thank you all.... And thanks for understanding what had happened to me...

Kung ibibigay sayo by Nina

* * *

(in the Ramen Store)

"ummm, Naruto.." A blue haired girl started looking at a blonde boy.

"yah?" Naruto replied chewing his ramen

"Do you think its too easy for the two of us? You know.. Neji thought he was in love with Sakura then when Tenten was lost he denied which means they couldn't be together.. same as Sakura and Sasuke.." she tried to explain.

"You know what... we two are just meant to be that God didn't make a lot of obstacles for us to be together.. Maybe God knew that we need each other as fast as possible.." He finished.

Hinata smiled "Yes.. maybe" she said

"Now eat your ramen or else I might eat yours.." Naruto said looking at her ramen. Hinata just giggled and continued eating.

* * *

(Sasuke's case)

When Sasuke looked back.. He didn't expect to see that certain someone..

How he wished he shouldn't have said that for that person would know whats his weakness...

"Itachi.." He whispered standing up.

"Nice to see you again little brother...I didn't know your having trouble with your heart.. How sweet.." Itachi started walking closer to him.

"Shut up!!! If it weren't for you, our parents would still be here!!" Sasuke replied getting ready to kill him.

"I know, and I feel happy for what I have done.." Itachi replied smiling..

"WHY YOU!!!" Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He punched his brother but it missed. He tried almost everything but nothing worked.

"You already done?" Itachi asked looking down at his brother trying to catch his breathe.

Sasuke looked at him evily. Itachi just smiled.

"I think I better go.. I still have to deal with someone so you could really live happily... ALONE" Itachi then disappeared.

"Oh my god.. Sakura is in trouble!!" Sasuke then jumped from tree to tree trying to find Sakura...

_Sakura.. where are you??? Itachi's going to do something... WHERE ARE YOU.._

* * *

(Tenten and Neji's place)

"WHAT THE..." Neji said surprised..

"Tenten?" he asked couldn't believe his eyes..

"Tenten? Tenten... that is what they used to call me.." Tenten replied going to a sitting position.

"Your alive??"

"If I would be dead then I won't be here.. right?"

"Are you really real or am I just dreaming?"

Tenten the stand up and walked towards Neji.. She slapped him..

"OUCH!!, Why'd you do that for?" NEji asked.

"To check if your dreaming.." she replied looking at her hands..

Neji now was sure that Tenten is really there. He stood up and hugged her..

"I'm so happy for you that you're still alive... I'm sorry for everything I caused you.." He started.

* * *

(Sakura's case)

Sakura was training even though wearing that dress was a big bug/

She stopped when she heard someone running or either jumping around her. She was a little terrified.

"Who's there??" She asked backing away.

Suddenly someone came out, out of nowhere and took hold of her....

* * *

Cliffy!!! Continue giving reviews... tankies


	26. does it all end?

Chapter 26

The last chapter???

Continue reviewing.. maybe this is the end.. but I'll write more stories.. thanks for those who kept on reviewing.. lav ya all!!

* * *

(Somewhere in the park)

"Ok, I thought there would be a meeting concerning Tenten's death and now its just the two of us.." Ino said looking around the park.

"How troublesome.." Shika replied looking up at the sky.

Ino just looked at him. She never knew that Shika is that good looking...

_Where the hell did that came from... He's not cute.. I mean he's not that cute... Fine he's a little cute!!_ Ino said inside her head still looking at Shika. She smiled.

Shika felt that someone was looking at him. He looked at sa Ino smiling at him.

They had eye contact for quite some time. Then after about few minutes they drew nearer to each other. Sooner or later they were inches away from each other.

"What are you gonna do?" Ino asked smiling.

"Kiss you.. am I permitted to do so?" Shika asked.

"Let me think.... Sure" Then after Ino's reply they both end up kissing each other passionately.

After having no more air, they separated.

"So what does this mean?" Shika asked

"What do you think.." Ino replied

"So could you already answer my question to you?" Shika said looking at her.

"Yes... I'm in love with you.."

* * *

(outside the Ramen Store)

"WOOOOW, that is sooo good!!" Naruto said holding his big tummy.

Hinata was just looking around.

"So where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Could we go and find my cousin coz he's been not around for quite some time now.." Hinata said still looking around.

"That cold hearted bastard Neji?"

Hinata response with just looking at Naruto.

"PEACE!! I'm just kidding.. come one let's go look for him.. But where would we start?"

"Maybe at the forest.."

Then suddenly Naruto carried Hinata bride style.. Hinata was just surprised, she looked at Naruto.

"I don't want my princess to get tired.." He then jumped roof to roof, tree to tree carrying Hinata

_I love you Naruto... soo much_ Hinata said in her mind while looking at his prince.

* * *

(Somewhere in the middle of the forest)

"So, what are you gonna say to the Queen.." Neji asked looking at Tenten.

"I dunno.. maybe I'll just say thanks for taking care of me an sorry for not doing her plans to me.." Teten replied looking up at the sky.

"May I ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Why did you decided to jump off the cliff?" Neji asked

Tenten then stopped walking and just looked at him.

"I thought that the person I truly love doesn't know that I exist... Everything was going well until that Haruno girl separated you from me. Then I thought I had a new chance when you agreed to meet up with me. I thought you would still like to hang out with me. But then I was wrong.. This made my heart broken into pieces..." she looked at him

"You were the only one who thought I'm good. I was happy for every moment we spent together.. The day we fought.. I thought that I'm alone.. that God did everything to me.. I asked Him why did He let you go farther from me.. I was soo sad that I felt like dying.. not physically.. but here.." she touched her chest.

"I thought that if I'm gonna die the hard way.. I would die easily by jumping of the cliff. But now I learned my lesson.. that I'm not the one who would have a hard time when I'm not ther... but the ones I love and the ones who love me..." She stopped with teary eyes.

Neji was touched for everything she said. He didn't know that that was how Tenten feels when he thought he was in lone with Tenten..

He hugged her..

"I'm sorry... I would never do the same mistake ever again.." He whispered to her ear.

He then looked at her.. He kissed her in her lips. It was not that long. Not that short.

Tenten was touched and happy. She longed for Neji to do that to her. But there is still something missing to complete her happiness.

"I love you Tenten.." Neji said

Tenten smiled. Ok, now it was complete...

"I love you Tenten.." a voice came from nowhere. Both of them looked at their back. There, they saw Hinata and Naruto both laughing.

"How sweet!!" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"I'm sorry.. I would never do..." but before Naruto could finish repeating what Neji said.. Neji kicked him.

"OUCH!!!"

"Naruto!!" Hinata said running to him.

"Moron.." Neji said returning to Tenten. They both are leaving holding hands.

"Grrrr. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU.. YOU.. YOU.. .. HEY!! LISTEN TO ME!! GRRRR" Naruto kept on shouting while Hinata was trying her best in looking if Naruto was alright.

* * *

"Who's there???" Sakura asked backing away.

Suddenly someone came out and took hold of her.

She looked at her back.. She was surprised but happy at the same time.

"Sasuke... your.. your.. here.. but why?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Itachi.... Going.... Hurt.... You...." Sasuke couldn't speak properly because he was soo tired.

"Huh? But why? Why do you know??" sakura asked.

"He was with me a few minutes ago.. He heard me saying that I love y....." But then Sasuke thought of what he was about to say..

"What??? He heard you saying...???" Sakura couldn't understand it.

"Never mind.. I'm just sure he'll be here.."

Suddenly a cry came out of nowhere.. Sasuke and Sakura both shocked looked around.

"what was that??" Sakura asked, now she was sooo scared..

_It couldn't be him.. by then he would have.._ Sasuke then took Sakura's hand and walked to where they heard the sound.

When he passed through some bushes he couldn't believe his eyes.. so could Sakura.

"AAAAAH" Sakura screamed then closed her eyes.

"What the.." Sasuke then came close to the guy they saw with a lot of kunai stabbed in his chest.

"Itachi???" Sasuke asked looking at his brother.

"ahhh.. Sasuke.. don't worry.. I already took care of that someone so you could be alone now with no problem.." Itachi said holding the pain. He coughed blood afterwards.

Sasuke was now very close to tears.

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked already tearing.

"I have done a lot of mistakes and learned that it was soo bad for me to do that. I wanted to say sorry to you by leaving you alone peacefully." He coughed again.

"Sorry little brother for everything I've done... I only have a few seconds before I go..." Itachi said about to faint. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore.. He then jumped and tried his best to be alone to think on what is happening.

Itachi looked at Sakura.

"Your Haruno right?" Itachi asked coughing blood again.

"How come you know my name?" Sakura asked going nearer to him.

"My brother.. he loves you.. he wanted to say sorry for everything he cause you.. He was just too late to notice because I've been bugging his head..." Itachi tried his best to explain.

"Huh?" Sakura can't clearly understand

"Forgive him... I'm sure he would say that to you.." After he said those words. It was time for him to go. He was just... dead..

Sakura cried.. What did he mean?

_Itachi killed himself so I could leave peacefully?? But why did he do that? HE care??? _Sasuke still kept on thinking.. His head was all messy. His tears kept on dripping.

"Sasuke..." a voice came.

He looked around and saw the person he loved. The person who could make him comfortable. The person who could make him alright.

"Did he departed already??" Sasuke asked still crying

"I'm afraid so.." Sakura replied walking towards him. She sat beside him.

"I never thought he would do that just for me.." Sasuke said still crying.

"Neither do I.. And I didn't know he'll say something to me.." Sakura said looking at him.

Sasuke then stopped, he looked at her. She took out something from her pocket.

She showed the flower he usually keeps inside his pocket. He then put his hands inside.. but he couldn't feel anything.

"He told me that you love me.. that you were too late to notice.." Sakura said looking at him..

"Now.. is that true?" she asked.

Sasuke then just looked at her.

"Yes..." he replied looking down. Sakura then hugged him.

"I longed for you to say that.. And now.. you did.." She said close to tears

He was surprised. He thought he would be rejected. But no...

"Do you still love me?" he asked her.

Sakura then backed away..

"I always loved you" She said.

**END**

* * *

That is the end.. yey.. review please!!! Babush.. I hope you guys would still read the next of my stories!!!


	27. thank you to all read this!

Thanks you guys for all your reviews... gez what.. I'm gonna do a sequel... wooo!

There are a lot of things I left unsolved for the sequel.. YEY!!!!!!

So... be ready!!


End file.
